Traditions et sortilèges
by Ezilda
Summary: Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche désespérément une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de Mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent... [DragoOC]
1. Une famille en or

**Traditions et sortilèges**

**Personnage****s : **OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à une certaine JKR (vous connaissez ?). Si, quelques personnages sont de moi, vous devinerez vite lesquels.

* * *

Après avoir écrit pas mal d'OS, j'ai commencé une fic longue. J'ai déjà le fil directeur et 3 chapitres en stock.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une famille en or**

Je vais me fiancer. Me fiancer. J'entends déjà les « Félicitations ! Tu en as de la chance ! Alors, qui c'est ? ».

Je ne peux pas leur dire ; comment leur expliquer que mon père m'a fiancée sans mon avis, et, comble de son mépris, n'a pas voulu me dire le nom de l'heureux élu.

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Quoi de plus normal, comment peuvent-ils imaginer cela ? Je crois que moi-même, je m'étais enfermée dans une illusion, en étant à Poudlard. Je m'étais caché que mon père était un tyran, qui ne voit en moi qu'un moyen de tisser des alliances avec des familles hautement importantes. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il me traînait dans ces horribles soirées mondaines, pour me présenter au gratin de la communauté sorcière.

Pendant que lui devait discuter avec les parents afin de me choisir un parti digne de ce nom, il me faisait danser avec tous les fils à papa, coincés dans leurs tenues de soirées, me parlant de choses si futiles ! En fait, ces fils de bourgeois ne me voyaient que comme un dû, une proie facile, qui selon les négociations, pourrait tomber entre leurs mains. Si j'avais su cela, j'aurais peut-être remarqué leurs regards aiguisés et luisants, je n'aurais pas ressenti pareillement la façon, dont il posait leurs mains sur moi, et les danses effrénées qu'ils m'imposaient. Je n'aurais vu en tout cela, qu'un rituel d'approche pour tester la marchandise.

Et je me suis faite avoir, je n'ai rien vu. Et même si j'avais su, qu'aurais-je fait ? Que puis-je faire maintenant ? C'est peut-être bien de n'avoir rien vu, je suis restée heureuse, jusqu'à la veille de mon départ pour Poudlard.

Je vais démarrer ma dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Oh ! Désolée, je me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Gladys Owain.

Je fais partie de l'illustre famille Owain, dont pour mon plus grand malheur, je suis la dernière descendante, et comme me l'a rappelé ma mère, le nom des Owain disparaîtra avec moi. Mon père tient donc à m'unir à une famille très « côtée », comme je dis : bref, vous voyez le topo, un futur fiancé riche, avec des relations, et surtout Sang-Pur.

Je vous explique tout cela, mais mon père ne s'est pas donné cette peine.

Il m'avait fait demander dans son bureau, alors que j'étais en train de préparer mes affaires, pour retourner le lendemain à l'école de sorcellerie. Je frappai à sa porte et rentrai. Mon père était assis derrière son bureau, lisant toutes sortes de documents, de façon très attentive. Ses cheveux poivre et sel et sa moustache impeccable imposaient sa respectabilité. Son visage, je l'avais appris à mes dépens, pouvait être des plus séduisants, comme des plus froids et sévères :

« Gladys, assieds-toi », m'intima-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et m'installai dans le fauteuil garni de velours face à son bureau. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, je redoutai ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, sachant que venir dans son bureau n'était pas courant pour moi.

Pour être exacte, c'était la deuxième fois que je m'introduisais dans cette pièce, c'était en quelque sorte l'endroit où trônait mon père par excellence, là où il concluait ses affaires. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su de quoi il s'agissait, ni comment mon père gérait sa fortune.

La seule fois où j'étais entrée ici, j'avais cinq ans, et j'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance insupportable de ma gouvernante. J'étais alors mue par la curiosité, et me demandais ce que mon père si mystérieux pouvait cacher en cet endroit. J'avais alors été très déçue de n'apercevoir que ce bureau Louis XV, semblable à bien d'autres meubles du manoir. Je crois qu'à l'époque, je m'attendais à y trouver un laboratoire secret, un coffre-fort, une salle secrète, et bien d'autres choses qui pouvaient naître de mon imagination fertile de petite fille.

D'ailleurs cette imagination et la curiosité qui étaient miennes alors, mon père a réussi à les réprimer.

Je reprends donc, alors que je contemplais le bureau, légèrement déçue, qu'il ne soit juste recouvert que de piles de papiers. Mon père entra, et se mit dans une colère noire, et il ne me toucha pas ; il ne m'a jamais touché, jamais frappé, ni même embrassé. Il ne dit qu'un mot : Dehors ! d'une voix tellement glaciale et emplie de colère, que j'allais me terrer dans ma chambre, subissant en plus les remontrances de ma gouvernante pour une énième échappée à sa surveillance. Mais ses menaces et reproches ne m'atteignirent pas, seuls restaient gravés dans mon esprit l'expression de haine que j'avais lue sur le visage de mon père, et ce mot qu'il avait craché comme si je n'étais même pas digne qu'il gaspille davantage sa salive pour moi.

Imaginez donc ma surprise quand, aujourd'hui, un elfe de maison me demande de me rendre dans son bureau.

Mon père n'a jamais été présent dans ma vie, et je crois que c'est l'image de mon père trônant à la table de la salle à manger, ne parlant à ma mère que pour discuter de l'intendance de la maison, et des bêtises que j'avais pu faire dans la journée, qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui.

Ma mère est assez absente, je crois qu'elle n'a été pour moi que l'assistante de mon père. Jamais de gestes d'affection, elle ne me parlait généralement que pour me reprocher mon manque d'assiduité lors de mes leçons avec mes professeurs particuliers, ou ma conduite négligée et peu digne d'une fille de mon rang.

D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours eu du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu y avoir le moindre amour entre mes deux parents, juste une complicité machiavélique, ou plutôt l'asservissement volontaire de ma mère. Qu'est-elle pour mon père ? L'intendante de ce manoir, une idéale épouse charmeuse lors des soirées mondaines. Vraiment un mariage conclu de façon parfaite.

Pendant que je songeais à tout cela, mon père rangeait ses papiers. Il se retourna alors enfin vers moi, et me regarda comme s'il avait pu oublier ma présence. Il s'installa alors dans son fauteuil face à moi, me regardant fixement. Je détournai les yeux, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Si je t'ai fait demander, c'est pour te parler d'une affaire importante », annonça-t-il.

Une affaire importante, pourquoi voulait-il m'entretenir de ses affaires ?

« Une affaire te concernant. »

J'en ai eu alors le vertige. Qu'entendait-il par là ? J'étais encore beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'il veuille que je l'aide dans ses entreprises. Il m'observait, je compris qu'il faisait exprès d'être obscur, et que ça lui plaisait de me voir paniquer. Je repris donc mon sang-froid.

« J'ai décidé de te fiancer. »

Je fus comme assommé !

« Je t'ai trouvé un parti respectable et riche ; tu seras pour lui une parfaite épouse dévouée, et tu lui donneras des héritiers dignes de ce nom.

- Mais… je ne peux pas me marier si jeune, je dois finir mes études, protestai-je.

- Et, alors ? Dès la fin de ta dernière année à Poudlard, nous pourrons vous unir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je me suis démenée lors de mes BUSEs pour pouvoir envisager une carrière dans la recherche… »

La flamme que je vis dans le regard de mon père me fit immédiatement taire. J'avais dépassé les limites : j'avais osé contredire mon père ! J'étais abasourdie de mon audace et de ma bêtise. Et à l'expression de mon père, je pouvais deviner que ça allait me coûter très cher.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu feras comme je te le dirais. Oublie les sornettes que tu viens de dire. Tu ne poursuivras pas tes études. Tu te marieras, tu donneras des enfants à ton époux. Tes fiançailles seront annoncées au Bal de Noël que nous organisons au manoir. Tu peux quitter cette pièce, et j'espère ne pas avoir à te rappeler à tes devoirs. »

« Père, puis-je connaître le nom de mon fiancé ? demandai-je, d'une voix éteinte.

- Je crois que tu en sais suffisamment, et tu n'as pas mérité cette faveur. Tu apprendras le nom de ton futur époux en même temps que tous mes invités à Noël. Et maintenant, sors ! »

Je sortis, et mes jambes me conduisirent tant bien que mal vers ma chambre, où je m'effondrai sur mon lit. J'avais la nausée. Ca y est, mon destin était tracé, et c'était mon père, que je détestais tant, qui s'en était chargé. J'allais être livrée à un inconnu, comme une vulgaire marchandise. Une affaire, il avait dit, j'étais une affaire !

Désormais, il ne me restait qu'une année de liberté à Poudlard !


	2. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Traditions et sortilèges**

**Personnages : **OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à une certaine JKR (vous connaissez ?). Si, quelques personnages sont de moi, vous devinerez vite lesquels.

* * *

Voilà donc le second chapitre, que vous devez à **Maledian**, qui m'a redonné l'envie de continuer. Le troisième chapitre est aussi fini. Après, je sais pas trop où je vais, j'ai juste l'idée générale. De toute façon, je suis désormais en vacances, pendant un mois et demi. J'aurais le temps de m'y mettre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Un ronronnement me réveille, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. La nuit et le sommeil me sont préférables, ils me procurent l'oubli. Mais une langue râpeuse en décide autrement, en me léchant le visage. Je me tourne vivement. Une tête poilue et douce revient à la charge, se frottant contre mon nez. Je consens à grand regret, à ouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir deux grands yeux gris. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. La charmante petite bête qui m'a réveillée, vient se placer sur mes genoux.  
Je la caresse d'un geste distrait. Ce tortionnaire aux horaires matinales, c'est mon petit chat, Prunelle, qui a décidé qu'il est l'heure de son câlin.

C'est l'aube, j'ai le visage défait et les yeux rougis. Ma nuit a été tourmentée. Je n'ai cessé de voir la conversation, que j'ai eue avec mon père, défiler devant mes yeux, espérant en vain pouvoir trouver une solution inexistante.

Prunelle me regarde intrigué, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. L'impression qu'il comprend ce que je ressens me traverse l'esprit.

Tout en effleurant le ventre doux du petit être de fourrure, vautré sur mes genoux, j'écarte d'une main les tentures légères de mon lit, pour observer d'un œil étranger ma chambre. Ma chambre, cette pièce est mienne, cela ne m'a jamais semblé aussi faux. Ce lit à baldaquin, soigneusement entouré de soieries bleutées, les piliers de marbre blanc, les draps brodés et les coussins aux couleurs polaires, tout cela paraît si froid et glacial. Malgré toutes ses richesses accumulées, ses décorations et ses meubles bien assortis, et tous aussi raffinés les uns que les autres, ma chambre ne donne pas l'impression d'être occupée. Pas d'objet personnel, ni de trace d'un passage humain, dans sa perfection, elle semble vide.

Je me lève rapidement, abandonnant mon chat sur le lit, où il s'installe tout à son aise ; et vais me rincer le visage, dans la salle de bains attenante. Laissant mes mains se glisser dans l'eau fraîche s'écoulant dans la vasque en marbre, je lève la tête et me contemple quelque peu dans le miroir. Mon reflet aux cernes marqués, se moque de moi, en grimaçant des mines d'enterrement.

Je suis honteuse, j'ai osé contredire mon père. Le nom de mon promis m'est tu. Mon promis, quel nom romantique et fleur bleu à souhait, mon père ayant choisi, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse plutôt d'un maître, voire si j'ai de la chance, d'un mari possessif. Mais un promis, un amant, un compagnon, ces termes sont désormais uniquement valables pour mes rêves de jeune fille, pas pour la réalité qui m'attend maintenant.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer ce problème. Je dois me préparer avant que ma gouvernante ne me voie dans cet état, et ne devine pourquoi j'ai passé une nuit difficile. Je me lave donc, à toute vitesse, m'habille et dépose une légère touche de maquillage afin de dissimuler mes traits tirés et mes cernes. Je m'efforce même d'être coquette, pour pouvoir me rendre à la gare de Londres où m'attendra le Poudlard Express. Il ne faut pas que je laisse transparaître mon trouble, en changeant mes habitudes. J'enfile donc une robe bleu ciel, qui est ma préférée…

Ma gouvernante entre à ce moment. Je n'ai jamais supporté, la façon qu'elle avait de faire fi de mon intimité. Elle rentre dans ma chambre, sans même frapper avant, s'insinuant dans ma vie, afin de pouvoir reporter le moindre de mes écarts à ma mère. Ses cheveux grisonnants sont ramenés en un chignon aussi serré, que le sont ses principes et sa tolérance envers moi. Sa tenue respire la netteté qui doit avoir lieu dans ce manoir.

« Melle, vous êtes attendue pour le petit déjeuner, m'annonce-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

- Je suis prête, je m'y rends de ce pas, Melle Milburn. N'oubliez pas de dire au domestique de descendre ma valise. »

Je sors de ma chambre, je n'aime guère traverser le manoir. Les couloirs sont de marbre blanc et recouverts de diverses tapisseries et tableaux, qui rappellent la noblesse et l'ancienneté de la famille Owain. En cet instant, je n'ai même pas envie de penser ma famille. Ce n'est pas ma famille, c'est un complot prêt à faire mon malheur.

Je descends l'escalier, qui m'amène dans le hall d'entrée ; me recompose un visage fait d'indifférence, pousse un dernier soupir, et entre dans la salle à manger.

Mes parents sont attablés. Ma mère, toujours aussi splendide dans une de ses coûteuses robes, ses longs cheveux châtains arrangés dans une coiffure complexe, que seul son elfe particulier a le don de réussir, est assise à la droite de mon père, qui trône au bout de la table. Je m'assieds, et un elfe de maison se poste immédiatement derrière moi, et me sert mon petit déjeuner habituel.

« J'espère, Gladys, que tes affaires sont prêtes, lance ma mère. Nous transplanerons sur le quai 9 3/4, dès le petit déjeuner fini. Maintenant que tu as ton permis, cela va être beaucoup plus agréable de ne plus être obligée de passer par le côté moldu. J'avoue que c'était une corvée chaque année, de me mêler à ces gens. »

Elle se tait pour siroter son thé.

« Ma chère Aliénor, déclare mon père avec une voix charmeuse. Vous n'oublierez pas d'être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous important, que j'ai ce matin. Soyez de retour assez tôt afin d'accueillir notre hôte.

- Bien sûr, répond ma mère. J'accompagne juste Gladys sur le quai de la gare. »

Ayant fini de déjeuner, je me lève et dis :

« Au revoir, père ! »

Il lève la tête de la Gazette du Sorcier :

« Oui, au revoir, Gladys. J'espère que tu seras plus travailleuse cette année. Il te faut réussir tes ASPICs haut la main, tu m'entends.

- Oui, père. »

Travailler, réussir mes ASPICs, pourquoi faire ? Pour la vie qu'il me réserve ! Faire des enfants, n'a jamais nécessité un quelconque diplôme.

Je me dirige énervée vers le jardin. Après avoir fait subir ma mauvaise humeur à quelques cailloux, posés innocemment sur le chemin qui traverse le parc, je me laisse tomber sur un banc en pierre, qui gît au sommet d'un monticule, me donnant une vue imprenable sur le jardin. C'est le seul endroit du manoir que j'aime. J'adore regarder les différentes fleurs, qui tapissent des pans entiers du parc, les arbres centenaires, qui me transmettent leur sérénité. Plus loin, il y a une mare avec des poissons aux écailles argentés, dorés et cuivrés. Lorsque le ciel est dégagé, voir l'eau étinceler et les poissons tels des bijoux est vraiment un spectacle magnifique.

Une boule de poils vient se frotter contre mes jambes, attirant mon attention. Mais une voix perçante brise le silence et la paix, qu'a réussi à m'imposer cet environnement :

« Gladys ! »

C'est Melle Milburn. Il doit être temps de partir. Je prends Prunelle dans mes bras.

« Et, bien ! Mademoiselle, vos affaires sont dans le hall, et votre mère vous y attend ! »

Je ne réplique pas. Je serai débarrassée d'elle pour un moment, peut-être même pour toujours, vu que l'été prochain, ma nouvelle maison ne sera pas celle de mes parents. D'un geste de la main, je chasse ses pensées.

Ma mère est effectivement dans le hall, apparemment agacée de m'avoir attendue. J'ai dû passer plus de temps à rêvasser, que je n'en ai eu l'impression. Dibbs, un elfe de maison tient ma valise, prêt à transplaner.

« Te voilà, enfin ! Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais aller chercher Prunelle. Il flânait dans le jardin », je mens.

Je regarde Prunelle, essayant de m'excuser de le prendre comme bouc émissaire.

« Bien, allons-y ! »

Ma mère et l'elfe disparaissent, je me concentre et apparaît à mon tour sur le quai 9 3/4, serrant mes bras, pour empêcher mon chat de s'échapper. Il se débat, affolé par le sifflement de la locomotive à vapeur.

Je jette un œil alentour, le quai est rempli de familles, d'enfants écoutant les dernières recommandations de leurs mères, des pères transportant les valises. Les tout jeunes ont l'air à la fois impressionnés, anxieux et émerveillés. Un tournant de leur vie s'offre à eux, fait de nouvelles aventures, de déceptions, et d'amitiés…

« Dibbs, amène ses affaires dans un compartiment. »

La voix de ma mère me sort de mes pensées.

« Laissez, je m'en occuperais.

- Si tu veux, ma chérie, soupire ma mère. Dibbs, tu peux retourner au manoir. »

L'elfe s'incline, et disparaît dans un claquement de doigt. Elle tourne son regard vers moi. Et je sens arriver le couplet traditionnel 'Travaille bien, il est hors de question que tes professeurs soient obligés de me contacter pour ton manque de discipline etc…'. Ca ne m'atteint pas du tout. A Poudlard, je suis chez moi, avec mes amis, et il est insensé que, même étant à distance de mes parents, je les écoute.

« Gladys, il faut que je te parle, avant que tu ne partes, commence ma mère. C'est délicat…Ton père t'a dit qu'à Noël, tu serais fiancée. »

Mon attention redouble. Va-t-elle me dire le nom ? Impossible, elle n'osera pas contredire mon père.

« Ta conduite doit être absolument irréprochable, surtout en ce qui concerne les fréquentations des garçons. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire, que nous n'avons pas les moyens de te surveiller, même à Poudlard. »

Je la regarde atterrée, comprenant qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas attendre mes fiançailles, pour commencer mon emprisonnement dans les règles.

« Oui, bien sûr, mère. »

Mais comment ai-je pu répondre ça ? Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu de relations avec des garçons, même pas un baiser volé entre deux cours. Et maintenant, si un garçon me plait, il faut sciemment y renoncer. C'est un peu raide, là ! Mais d'un côté, si je dois être fiancée, puis mariée, fréquenter un autre garçon devient périlleux, voire dangereux.

« Bonne année à Poudlard ! On se reverra à Noël. »

Elle me serre brièvement contre elle. Heureusement brièvement pour Prunelle, qui est toujours dans mes bras. Et elle transplane.


	3. Une rentrée sur les chapeaux de roue

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à une certaine JKR (vous connaissez ?). Si, quelques personnages sont de moi, vous devinerez vite lesquels.

* * *

Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! Il est deux fois plus long que les chapitres précédents et je me demande encore ce que j'ai bien pu faire, pour être inspirée comme ça.

Et je fais un bisou tout spécial à **Sioban Parker**, qui m'a donné de sages conseils pour la suite de mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée sur les chapeaux de roue**

Je me retrouve encore un peu étourdie sur le quai avec ma valise, et mon chat qui essaye de se dégager de mon étreinte.

« Bon d'accord, je te lâche, mais tu me suis ! »

Et je le laisse à terre.

Au moment de prendre ma valise, une voix retentit derrière moi :

« Gladys ! »

Le temps de me retourner, et je sens quelqu'un se jeter dans mes bras. Mais une masse épaisse de cheveux blonds m'empêchent de voir. Des cheveux blonds, Elenor ! Je regarde mon amie. Toute son attitude dégage une énergie et une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Elle n'a pas changé, ses cheveux bouclés encadrant son visage espiègle.

« Elenor, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Moi, aussi. Alors, ces vacances ! Ca s'est bien passé ? reprend la jeune fille.

- Très bien. »

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux.

« T'as pas l'air convaincue !

- Et, bien ! Passer les vacances, chez mes parents, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus excitant. Heureusement, j'avais du courrier !

- L'été prochain, il faudra qu'on passe des vacances tous ensemble. Tes parents pourront pas te refuser ça, après tes examens.

- On verra…

- Allez, viens ! Le train va bientôt partir ! » avise-t-elle, se retournant pour s'élancer vers le train.

En effet, le sifflement de la locomotive à vapeur retentit, et les derniers élèves se réfugient dans les wagons, poursuivis par leurs mères, ne pouvant s'empêcher de leur donner d'ultimes recommandations.

Je prends ma valise, et rattrape Elenor, jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule, pour vérifier que Prunelle me suit bien.

Etant montés dans le train, il faut maintenant nous trouver un compartiment.

« Ils sont là ! » s'écrie Elenor.

Elle ouvre la porte d'un compartiment. Et là, en effet, sont assis mes deux autres amis : Alis et Mikaël. Alis plongée comme à son habitude dans un livre, me gratifie d'un de ses sourires. Jeune fille timide, et discrète au premier abord, elle est d'une gentillesse et d'une fidélité inestimables. Ses cheveux noirs, très longs, et son joli petit minois, lui donnent l'air d'un ange quelque peu mélancolique. Quant à Mikaël, dragueur invétéré, il est le seul garçon de notre petit groupe, il a d'ailleurs sa petite côte de popularité auprès de la population féminine de Poudlard ; mais il reste toujours correct envers ses conquêtes. Il sait le cas échéant qu'il aura affaire à nous. Il se précipite, pour prendre nos valises et les installer dans le porte-bagages.

« Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, Mikaël. Toujours aussi gentleman ! je lui rétorque, en allant m'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider, mesdemoiselles », réplique-t-il en esquissant une large révérence.

Alis pouffe de rire, derrière son livre.Je m'assieds, Prunelle prenant place sur mes genoux.

« Cette chose en fourrure est encore avec nous, pour une année ! s'exclame notre ami, indigné.

- Mikaël, je connais ta passion pour les chats, mais il va falloir faire avec. Et puis, il sera dans notre dortoir, la plupart du temps, je précise.

- Justement, je suis jaloux, ce chat a droit à tous les honneurs, les câlins, les siestes sur vos genoux, et même une place privilégiée dans le dortoir des filles.

- Tu exagères ! Il me semble qu'un Dom Juan comme toi, a assez de succès auprès des filles, pour ne pas se plaindre, réplique Elenor.

- Oui, qu'en est-il de Diane, la Serdaigle, que tu fréquentais, au mois de juin ? demande Alis.

- Oh ! Elle était très gentille, mais pas très amusante, toujours à être plongée dans ses bouquins !

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'une intellectuelle ne te conviendrait pas ! se moque Elenor.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un idiot, s'emporte Mikaël.

- Tu m'ôtes presque les mots de la bouche…

- Vous avez fini tous les deux ! Ce n'est que le premier jour, vous allez pas commencer à vous étriper ! Attendez au moins qu'on soit arrivé à Poudlard. »

Ainsi je mets fin à leur première querelle de l'année. Et ils se tournent chacun de leur côté.

« Et toi, Alis ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? dis-je pour relancer la conversation.

- Ca m'a fait bizarre de retourner chez mes parents, et d'être à nouveau plongée dans le monde moldu. Mais c'est toujours agréable de revoir sa famille. Et ton anniversaire ? demande Alis.

- Oh ! Rien de spécial, à part vos lettres, qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas organisé une petite réception ? interroge Elenor.

- Non, heureusement, ils m'ont épargné ça. Ils m'ont donné comme cadeau, une nouvelle robe de soirée. Et dans l'après-midi, j'ai passé mon permis de transplanage.

- J'espère qu'on aura un bal, cette année, que tu puisses étrenner ta nouvelle robe, soupire Elenor.

- On le saura ce soir », répond Mikaël.

C'est à ce moment-là, que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, pour laisser apparaître Zacharias Smith. Cette intrusion n'est pas de bon présage. Tout de son regard à son maintien dénote une suffisance et une arrogance, que je n'ai jamais pu supporter.

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce, nous dévisageant toutes, pour s'arrêter sur son voisin de dortoir :

« Alors, Mikaël, toujours à papoter avec les filles !

- Elles sont d'une bien meilleure compagnie que toi, rétorque Mikaël dédaigneux.

- Oh, ce n'est pas l'avis d'une certaine Diane, qui trouve d'ailleurs que tu as été peu cavalier avec elle. Heureusement, que j'ai été là pour la consoler. »

Et sur ce, il claque la porte en éclatant d'un rire glacial. Nous ne sommes pas trop de trois pour empêcher Mikaël de le rattraper.

« Laissez-moi ! Je vais le réduire en morceaux ! crie-t-il en se débattant.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il a dit ça uniquement pour te provoquer, dis-je, tandis que je le tiens de toutes mes forces par le bras.

- D'ailleurs, vu son physique, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait réussi à la séduire », renchérit amusée Elenor.

Mikaël se détend, et nous jauge du regard :

« Vous croyez ?

- Bien sûr ! répondons-nous en chœur.

- Il ne peut pas rivaliser avec notre Mikaël », lance joyeusement Alis.

Sa fierté et son honneur intacts, il se rassied calmement.

Le reste du voyage se passe plutôt sereinement en discussions sur nos vacances, notre futur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal…

Je quitte le compartiment, un moment, dans l'idée d'aller voir Hannah Abbott, pour avoir des nouvelles de leur réunion de préfets. L'école a failli être fermée, après le décès de Dumbledore. Je me demande bien comment l'équipe enseignante a été remaniée, et si McGonagall est restée au poste de directrice.

J'avance le long du couloir me menant vers le wagon, entendant des éclats de rire, des conversations bruyantes, tout bruit que l'on peut attendre dans un train bourré d'enfants ravis de revoir leurs amis, après deux mois de séparation. Je croise le chariot de friandises, la marchande me propose quelques bonbons, que je refuse poliment.

A nouveau seule, je replonge pensive, dans les noirceurs de ma vie et m'arrêtant, je colle mon visage contre une vitre, cherchant l'apaisement dans la fraîcheur du verre. Le paysage qui défile à travers les vitres, devient de plus en plus sauvage, au fur et à mesure que nous nous avançons vers le nord. Des montagnes apparaissent, la nature se fait aride, d'un vert sombre, tandis que le ciel bleu limpide évoque la virginité de cet endroit à l'écart de toute civilisation…

Je mets fin à ces morbides pensées, et continue à avancer le long du train, avec l'impression désagréable qu'il n'ait pas de fin.

Enfin, arrivée à la première locomotive, j'entrevois par la vitre, les préfets des différentes maisons, tous assemblés, écoutant plus ou moins attentivement la directrice adjointe, dont le poste est apparemment toujours occupé par le professeur McGonagall.

Je me poste là, attendant, que la réunion prenne fin. Mon attente ne dure pas très longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard, les préfets se lèvent et sortent du compartiment, discutant par petits groupes, des nouvelles dispositions prises, de l'encadrement des premières années.

Et à l'expression de certains, je peux déjà deviner certaines informations ; notamment Ernie qui a probablement été promu préfet en chef, vu son sourire triomphant. Cela n'est pas pour m'embêter, un préfet en chef venant de Poufsouffle, c'est toujours une victoire de plus pour notre maison, qui n'en compte hélas, très peu. De plus, si Ernie McMillan peut passer au premier coup d'œil pour un garçon imbu de sa personne et orgueilleux, ce n'est pas exact. Pour bien le connaître, Ernie est fier de ses notes et de son statut qu'il mérite par son travail et sa constance, mais il sait également rester sur un pied d'égalité avec ses camarades ; même si sa façon de parler est quelque peu pédante.

Après avoir fait un petit signe de la main, pour saluer Ernie, je rejoins Hannah Abott, qui le suit de près. Hannah reste un mystère vivant pour moi, elle n'est que bonne humeur et gentillesse inaltérables. Toujours prête à aider les autres, sans aucune restriction, cette jeune fille avec ses nattes blondes, a une certaine tendance à m'exaspérer. Les personnes trop gentilles et trop niaises m'ont toujours fait cette impression.

Est-ce le bonheur facile, dont elle rayonne, confronté à mon propre désespoir, qui me met dans cet état de nervosité ? Je suis donc jalouse. Possible, probable, mais non certain. Dans mon esprit, notre petite préfète tient lieu de symbole de naïveté et de faiblesse, par son don total d'elle-même, à bien des personnes. J'ai bien peur qu'un jour, un esprit malfaisant ne profite abusivement de ses largesses, distribuées à tout va, et que les conséquences pour une aussi gentille fille ne soient désastreuses. Non pas que je lui souhaite. Mais elle se rendra bien compte qu'elle ne reçoit que très peu en échange, et cette générosité sans bornes attirera bien des convoitises et des malheurs, surtout en ces temps troublés.

Oh, et puis, que m'importe l'avenir de Hannah ? Je lui souhaite bien du bonheur, elle le mérite. Et au vu de ma propre expérience, je ne suis pas la plus disposée à la juger. Mon aveuglement sur mes parents m'a coûté cher, et un peu moins de niaiserie de ma part, m'aurait peut-être permis d'assurer mes arrières. Maintenant, il est trop tard.

Sur ces nobles pensées, je m'approche de la souriante préfete.

« Bonjour, Hannah ! Je passais là, par hasard, et je vous ai vus sortir de votre réunion. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être quelques informations intéressantes.

- Tu devrais faire comédienne, lance-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Des informations essentielles… Mmh… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, ses réunions sont toujours d'un ennui mortel. Par contre, j'ai eu vent de quelques rumeurs.

- Ah ! Oui ! Quoi donc ?

- La place de directeur ne serait pas attribué à McGonagall.

- Mais alors, à qui ?

- Mystère ! Personne ne sait. De toute façon, on apprendra tout, ce soir. Apparemment, c'est déjà un miracle que l'école soit réouverte.

- Oui. Je me demande bien qui a eu l'audace de prétendre à la succession de Dumbledore.

- C'est sûr. Et on ne peut pas confier la direction de Poudlard, à n'importe qui. Mais le conseil d'administration a voté, il y a un mois, et le secret a été tenu sur sa décision. Je suis étonnée, tout de même. Tu es mieux placée que moi, pour savoir ce genre de choses.

- Mieux placée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ton père est un membre très influent du conseil d'administration.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, ces vacances. Mon père est un homme très occupé.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Et je la vois s'éloigner, d'un pas sautillant et alerte, hypnotisée par le balancement rythmique de ses nattes. Dois-je vraiment m'étonner de découvrir un nouveau poste important dévolu à mon père ? Je me demande, s'il serait surprenant de retrouver mon père, ce soir, posté au milieu de la table des enseignants, nous déclamant un discours empreint d'autorité. Quel contraste cela ferait avec Dumbledore ! La joie pétillante contre l'austérité froide, le génie incompréhensible contre le stratège terre-à-terre ! Je n'ose me prononcer pour un vainqueur. Tout comme je n'ose imaginer ce que pourrait devenir Poudlard, si mon père en prenait les rennes. Ma dernière année en prendrait un goût amer, mais peut-être puis-je penser que ce mal-là est déjà fait.

J'arrête là ses pensées délétères, et mes sens reviennent. Inconsciemment, mes mains se tordaient, et si mon anxiété pouvait rester à ce niveau physique, et non remonter dans les affres de ma conscience, j'en serais comblée. Mes pas me portent, et mes yeux guettent. Quoi donc ? Je ne sais pas. Je regarde, j'observe à travers les vitres. Tous ces rires, ces exclamations, un baiser dans un coin reculé, que de charmantes visions. Mais qu'est-ce que je cherche ? Un secours inattendu, un miracle, une vision angélique ?

Tiens, ces personnes ont un visage familier. Elles me regardent et me sourient. Etrangement, elles me paraissent lointaines. Comme si nous étions de mondes différents. Pourtant, seule une vitre nous sépare. Une vitre qui ne trouble pas ma vision, mais les sons ne m'atteignent pas…

Rhooooomm ! La porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

« Ca va, Gladys ? me demande Alis, avec une moue inquiète.

- C'est rien, je n'ai pas assez dormi, cette nuit.

- Tu veux que je te fasse mon imitation de McGonagall, propose Elenor.

- Non, évite-moi ça, par pitié.

- Je t'ai au moins fait sourire. »

Je lui tire la langue, témoignage de ma maturité grandissante.

« Vous croyez qu'on est bientôt arrivés ? je demande à brûle-pourpoint.

- Hmm, si j'étudie la luminosité du ciel, la position solaire, et la proportion décroissante d'habitats et de quelconque preuve de vie humaine, je dirais que nous sommes à environ deux jours de marche, ou deux heures à vol de balai, récite Mikaël, prenant l'air sérieux.

- T'as pas fini tes pitreries ? rétorque Elenor.

- Jamais. Pour répondre à ta question, grâce à ce magnifique instrument qu'est ma montre, je peux dire qu'il est six heures huit minutes et quarante-cinq secondes… Attends, quarante-six, quarante-sept, quarante-huit…

- On aurait pas mieux fait de le jeter par la fenêtre, quand on a traversé le lac O'wallen, demande Elenor, exaspérée.

- Ou le bâillonner, et l'enfermer dans le porte-bagages, je propose.

- Arrêtez, que d'amour ! Je sais que vous ne pourrez rien faire sans moi.

- Il serait bien qu'on mette nos robes de sorciers, rappelle Alis.

- Et pour ça, justement, on n'a pas besoin de toi, Mikaël, dis-je.

- Exact, va voir tes autres copains virils, aboie Elenor.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien ici », répond-il avec une mine innocente.

Une chaussure volante non identifiée, suivie d'un 'Casse-toi !', vient rater de peu le visage de Mikaël, traversé par un énorme sourire. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à se réfugier dans le couloir, et à refermer la porte vivement, pour éviter tout autre projectile, puis emporté par son élan, tombe à la renverse. La porte se rouvre, laissant le passage à une robe de sorcier, qui atterrit nonchalamment sur la tête du jeune homme, tandis que la porte se referme dans un claquement et dans les éclats de rires des élèves assistant à la scène depuis le couloir.

Ecroulées de rire, après l'expulsion de Mikaël, nous essayons tant bien que mal de revêtir nos robes de sorcier. Dans un gloussement, je m'aperçois d'ailleurs, que ma tête ne rentre pas dans la manche, et qu'il serait plus élégant de ne pas la revêtir à l'envers. Je commence à craindre pour la santé d'Alis, son teint rouge laisse à présager de son oxygénation. Si elle continue, elle risque d'exploser. Oups, trop tard, son rire doit s'entendre jusqu'au bout du train. J'arrive entre deux rires réprimés, à retrouver la quiétude.

« Tu trouves pas que tu y as été un peu fort, Elenor ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en est déjà remis. Viens voir. »

Je la rejoins, elle a légèrement tiré les rideaux, ce qui lui permet d'observer le couloir, en toute discrétion. Alis monte sur le siège, pour voir par-dessus nous. Vous trouvez, vous aussi, que nous avons l'air d'une bande de voyeuses. Vous avez entièrement raison. Mais la scène, qui suit, vaut le coup d'œil.

Le pauvre Mikaël, que nous avons jeté comme un malappris, hors de notre comportement, est accoudé dans le couloir, papotant avec une fille.

« Mon Dieu, il lui a sorti le sourire Colgate, il attaque ! ironise Elenor.

- Et là, regarde ! Il lui effleure la main d'un geste innocent, quand il prend son livre, je réplique.

- Quoi ? Mais je vois rien, moi. Poussez-vous un peu, proteste Alis, se penchant encore davantage, malgré un risque de chute imminente.

- Y a pas dire, ce mec, c'est le roi des manipulateurs, tance Elenor. On pourrait pas fouiller dans ses affaires ? Je suis sûre qu'il a un livre du genre 'Dix leçons, sur la séduction'. Ou alors, il a dévoré la collection Arlequin.

- La collection quoi ? je demande.

- C'est des bouquins moldus à l'eau de rose, répond la blonde, toujours occupée à observer de derrière le rideau.

- Ah ! J'ai une tante, qui est spécialisée dans ce genre de livres, je réponds. -Vous connaissez 'Un loup-garou ne peut aimer qu'une fois' ?

- Quoi ! Evaelle Blulove est ta tante, s'exclame Alis. J'ai dévoré son bouquin. Tu pourras lui demander un autographe…

- Les filles, on est arrivés », coupe Elenor, d'un geste sec, nous montrant au loin la silhouette découpée du château.

Des crissements et la chute d'Alis sur Elenor nous indiquent que le train freine. Tandis qu'Elenor peste et que les deux jeunes filles se dépêtrent, j'observe les contours magiques et obscurs, les tourelles aiguisées par le clair de lune, le lac scintillant et la tâche sombre de la Forêt interdite, d'où s'élèvent par instants d'étranges créatures ailées.

Arrivés en gare de Pré au lard, le train s'arrête dans un crissement strident et la respiration haletante de la chaudière. J'attrape Prunelle, et le mets dans la poche de ma robe, d'où seule sa tête dépasse. Il émet un miaulement plaintif, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il se perde. Nous nous engageons dans la foule d'élèves en tous genres. Les petits tout excités se montrent le château, qui s'érige par delà le lac. L'on entend bien vite l'appel rassurant de Hagrid, tenant bien haut sa lanterne (ce qui est peu dire), et rassemblant les jeunes enfants, qui accompliront bientôt la rituelle traversée du lac.

Les voitures tirées par ces reptiles ailés sont là, comme chaque année. Je passe en frissonnant devant l'œil vitreux et sombre du curieux attelage, et entre, en compagnie de mes amis dans le carrosse, qui démarre en brinquebalant.

Le long d'un chemin sinueux, les voitures mènent jusqu'à un grand portail, qui s'ouvre sous l'œil attentif de deux gigantesques sangliers en pierre. Voilà, j'y suis. Je retourne à Poudlard, pour la dernière fois.


	4. Mets spirituels

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à une certaine JKR (vous connaissez ?). Si, quelques personnages sont de moi, vous devinerez vite lesquels.

* * *

Motivée par vos très gentilles reviews, me voici avec le quatrième chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mets spirituels**

Un éclair brise le ciel obscur, d'un trait vengeur, éclairant brusquement les visages. Et je le vois, son visage fermé et la cicatrice sur son front, sœur de celle qui zèbre les cieux tourmentés.

Des gouttes parsèment ma cape, et il passe devant moi. Je ne bouge pas, son regard blasé me transperce. Je n'y ai jamais songé. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qu'il peut endurer. Je ne dois pas être la première, ni la dernière à le regarder comme ça. Ne croyez pas que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Depuis l'année dernière, nous avons des cours ensemble. Et qui pourrait ignorer Harry Potter ? Il fait suffisamment parler de lui, à tort ou à raison. Juste, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je n'ai jamais ressenti ou compris le poids, qui peut peser sur ses épaules. Et à son regard, j'ai tout compris. L'image de garçon populaire et doué s'envole pour laisser place à la vie d'un enfant sacrifié. Pour qui ? Des gens aveugles, dont j'ai fait partie.

Pourquoi mes yeux s'ouvrent-ils maintenant ? Peut-être ma frivolité a été froidement retirée par quelques malheureuses paroles de mon père. J'ai été beaucoup trop passive, les choses peuvent changer. Et si Harry Potter est le symbole de ce changement, je voudrais l'aider. Comment ? C'est une autre question, mais je trouverai et l'aiderai.

Tandis que je formule cette promesse silencieuse, je l'ai suivi dans le Hall. Il est entouré de ses deux amis. Le trio parfait ! Ron parle de façon animée, souriant et gesticulant. Hermione fait une moue réprobatrice, et Harry, au milieu d'eux, a l'air ailleurs. De temps en temps, un rire lui échappe, et il sourit.

Ils traversent la Grande Salle, pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

Mon regard les suit, tandis que mes jambes imperturbables me mènent à la table des Poufsouffles, qui jouxtent celle des Serpentards.

La pluie tombe à flots, une tempête s'annonce, et je me réjouis qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un plafond magique. Il ne doit pas faire bon être dehors.

La salle aux dimensions démesurées enfle le bruit des conversations, les rires, les grincements des chaises, coupé de temps en temps par le grondement de l'orage. L'air semble être électrique, l'excitation monte, mêlant la peur d'une nouvelle année pleine d'incertitudes à la joie de retrouver un endroit que beaucoup considèrent comme une seconde maison.

Les premières années entrent, rangés en ce qui semblent être deux rangs, menés par McGonagall. Elle se dresse de toute sa hauteur, fière et droite, mais sa silhouette a quelque chose de changé, derrière la forte contenance qu'elle veut se donner, on ressent la fragilité, la peur et l'incertitude. Le décompte des années l'aurait-elle affaiblie, la mort de Dumbledore lui aurait-elle fait perdre ses repères ? Je la regarde passer devant notre table, et je croise son regard, où je lis une étincelle, merveilleuse étincelle de détermination, qui me rassure. Peu importe les malheurs qui peuvent survenir, McGonagall sera toujours la même, professeur de métamorphose à la discipline parfaite et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, acharnée de victoires. Si tout le monde, pouvait avoir sa détermination.

Les tout nouveaux élèves se massent devant la table des enseignants, apeurés et trempés, ça ferait presque partie de la tradition. La sorcière apporte tabouret et Choixpeau.

Je me rappelle la première fois où j'avais aperçu ce vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé. J'avais été vexée qu'une telle chose puisse décider de mon avenir à Poudlard, de ma maison dans laquelle je passerais mes sept années, qu'il puisse me juger. Je l'avais posé sur mes cheveux noirs, presque à regret. Une voix avait résonné au milieu de mes pensées :

« Gladys Owain… Si je ne faisais attention qu'à ton nom, tu serais immédiatement répartie à Serdaigle, comme ton père. Mais il me semble qu'il te manque beaucoup de qualités pour cette maison. Tu seras brillante dans tes études, certes, mais pas suffisamment. Tu es travailleuse… mais surtout, je vois une fidélité à toute épreuve, à tes idéaux, à ceux qui seront tes amis. La maison qui te conviendrait le mieux, est… POUFSOUFFLE. »

Ce mot résonne encore dans mon esprit, tout comme la lettre froide et pleine de mépris que m'avait envoyée mon père. Pour lui, Poufsouffle est la maison qui rassemble les ignorants, les lâches, et ceux qui n'ont pas d'ambition. Seuls Serdaigle et Serpentard trouvent grâce à ses yeux. Je crois que le fossé entre nous est né ce jour-là, et n'a cessé de s'élargi peu à peu depuis.

Les premières années s'avancent un à un, et sont répartis par ce simple morceau de tissu. Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Les apparences ne sont rien. Les jeunes enfants se dirigent vers leur nouvelle maison, accueillis par des vivats, des applaudissements et parfois les sifflements des maisons concurrentes.

Des yeux, je parcours la table des professeurs. Tout au bout, se trouve Hagrid, le visage rubicond et mangé par une épaisse barbe. Il applaudit joyeusement tous les élèves répartis. A sa gauche, le professeur d'astronomie et le professeur d'arithmancie devisent gravement. La jeune femme assise à côté observe attentivement la répartition, les mains bien posées de part et d'autre de son assiette. Elle ne semble pas très âgée, peut-être la trentaine, ses longs cheveux attachés et sa robe simple dévoilent une habitude de simplicité et de confort. Le professeur Slughorn essaie apparemment d'engager la conversation avec cette jeune inconnue, sans grand succès. Mais ce qui attire mon regard, c'est l'homme au milieu. Assis d'une façon nonchalante, il regarde avec une moue ennuyée les élèves défiler.

La répartition vient de se terminer, et McGonagall s'assied à la droite de cet inconnu, elle pose sur lui un regard. Et il se lève. D'un geste inconscient, il lisse le devant de sa robe. Il est grand, des cheveux châtains mi-longs et une moustache, il doit approcher de la quarantaine et je dois l'avouer, il a une certaine prestance, un charisme. Son regard perçant enlèvera aux élèves l'envie de faire des bêtises, c'est le genre d'homme, qui en rentrant dans une salle bruyante, obtient d'emblée le silence. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas eu besoin de faire un quelconque signe pour faire taire les conversations enjouées. Tous les élèves le regardent attentifs et curieux. Et soudain, une certitude m'envahit : il s'agit du nouveau directeur.

« Chers élèves, je suis M. Lowell, et c'est à moi que revient, cette année, le privilège de prononcer ce discours de bienvenue. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, le conseil d'administration m'a élu directeur de cette noble institution, qu'est Poudlard.Cette année, l'équipe enseignante accueille un nouveau membre. Melle Dahlia sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

La jeune femme se lève, fait un bref signe de tête, et se rassied, l'air renfermé. Le directeur lui adresse un sourire, et reprend :

« Je sais parfaitement que remplacer notre regretté Dumbledore dans les faits et dans vos cœurs, ne va pas être chose aisée. Mais il vous faut comprendre, que maintenant, votre directeur s'appelle M. Lowell, et en tant que tel, je compte bien entreprendre un changement certain dans la direction de cette école. Je vous rassure, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous ennuyer avec ces détails techniques, alors que vos estomacs crient famine. Mais tout sera fait pour offrir à la société sorcière une génération d'esprits brillants. Notre communauté aura bientôt besoin de toutes ses forces. Nous avons besoin de relever fièrement la tête, de changer d'horizon, et de modifier nos points de vue, nos préjugés archaïques. Certains, j'en suis sûr, se sont posés la question de la sécurité à Poudlard, surtout après les évènements de l'année dernière. A ceux-là, je leur rappellerai que toutes les mesures de sécurité ont été prises, mais le risque zéro n'existe pas. La guerre est là, et la mort planera sur vos têtes constamment jusqu'à la fin. »

Il s'arrête, et un silence tendu s'installe. Parmi les tout jeunes élèves, certains affichent des mines horrifiées. Il soupire et reprend calmement :

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Nul autre endroit n'est plus en sécurité que Poudlard. Et rien n'empêchera les connaissances de s'accumuler en vous, ni l'arrivée imminente des examens. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à notre belle communauté, en travaillant d'arrache-pied. Sur ces belles paroles, je lève mon verre à la plus prestigieuse école sorcière, Poudlard. »

Il lève d'un geste magistral son verre, tandis que des centaines d'élèves s'exécutent de même. Et l'école frissonne, tandis qu'un mot amplifié par des centaines de voix résonne : Poudlard.

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire, et pour le moment, un bon appétit. »

D'un pas tranquille, il retourne se rasseoir à sa table. Au passage, il s'arrête pour parler avec certains professeurs, tandis que la nourriture apparaît sur nos tables. Les élèves sortent peu à peu de la torpeur, dans laquelle les a plongés le discours. Les discussions refleurissent, pendant que les divers plats toujours aussi succulents circulent.

« Tu en penses quoi du nouveau directeur, Elenor ? je demande.

- Ca va pas être le même genre que Dumbledore, mais il a l'air très bien, répond-elle tout en se servant du gratin.

- Ca va pas faire de mal, d'avoir un directeur un peu plus jeune.

- La prof de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit sévère. Vous avez vu, quand Lowell l'a présenté, même pas un sourire, reprend Mikaël, avant d'enfourner un morceau de steak.

- Il me tarde d'assister à son cours, je suis sûre qu'elle connaît beaucoup de choses, et qu'elle a vécu tout plein d'aventures », déclare Alis.

La conversation se poursuit, dérivant sur la composition future de l'équipe de quidditch, les ASPICs, et d'autres choses bien intéressantes, tout en engloutissant une part de tarte à la mélasse ou un éclair au chocolat.

Le repas terminé, la Grande Salle se vide lentement de ses élèves repus. Et nous rejoignons nos dortoirs, qui se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée, gardés par un tableau représentant un paysage enchanteur, où un berger semble garder de paisibles licornes.

Un préfet, suivi d'un groupe de premières années, arrive à temps pour nous donner le mot de passe 'Pax et Amiticia'. Le tableau s'ouvre pour nous laisser rentrer dans la salle commune. Un grand feu ronfle dans la cheminée, illuminant la pièce parsemée de fauteuils et de tables. Les couleurs de notre blason, le jaune et le bronze, mêlées à des teintes ivoires décorent la salle comme les dortoirs.

Je n'ai pas le cœur de veiller tard pour discuter, je fais un signe à mes amis, et me dirige vers la porte qui mène au couloir des dortoirs des filles. Je passe devant les nouvelles premières années, qui viennent de faire connaissance, riant de bon cœur, en visitant leur nouvelle chambre. Désormais, ma chambre est tout au fond du couloir. J'entre, ni Hannah, ni Susan ne sont encore arrivées. Les valises sont bien alignées le long du mur, je range toutes mes affaires et enfile une chemise de nuit. Par la fenêtre, je peux apercevoir que la tempête ne s'est toujours pas calmée, la pluie tombe avec fracas sur les eaux troublées du lac. Même la lune est cachée derrière les épais nuages noirs.

Je frissonne, il fait déjà frais. Me faufilant dans les draps, une douce chaleur m'envahit, je m'endors, tandis qu'une boule de fourrure s'enroule à mes pieds. Mon sommeil est de plomb, et les filles papotant gaiement, qui viendront se coucher bientôt, ne me réveilleront pas.


	5. Belle de nuit

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** Blabla, JKR a tout, blabla, même Harry Potter, blabla, moi j'ai rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Belle de nuit**

La lueur naissante du jour joue avec les reflets jaunes des rideaux du baldaquin.

« Debout, la belle au bois dormant ! »

Mes rideaux viennent d'être brutalement tirés, laissant un flot de lumière vive se déverser sur moi. Je me retourne, et cache mes yeux irrités sous les draps.

« Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! »

Hoummmmpfff !

Mon souffle a été brutalement coupé par une masse qui vient de me sauter dessus.

« Espèce de sadique ! Tu pèse trois tonnes ! Laisse-moi ! »

Je proteste et essaie de me dépêtrer de la créature blonde qui s'est jetée sur moi, avec la force d'un lion.

« Non, non ! Tant que Mâdemoiselle Owain n'aura pas daigné se lever, je resterai là.

- Et comment je fais pour me lever ?

- Ah, ah, mystère ! »

C'est qu'elle rit, la bougresse. Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Un coup d'oreiller bien placé la déstabilise et je la fais tomber à terre.

« Tu commences bien l'année, Elenor. Il faudra que je me venge, tu le sais. Et arrête de rire comme une tordue !

- Je peux pas m'empêcher, c'est tellement bon de se retrouver ici. Je ne pensais pas que Poudlard pouvait me manquer autant.

- Moi, je le savais, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Vous avez fini, toutes les deux. Vous m'avez réveillée, lance une voix ensommeillée, provenant du lit voisin.

- Lève-toi, marmotte ! Susan est déjà levée, et Hannah est dans la salle de bains. Tu ne voudrais pas être nommée fainéante officielle de notre dortoir, n'est-ce pas, Alis ? réplique Elenor.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elles se sont levées aux aurores. Ce n'est pas leur genre d'habitude, je demande.

- Oh, Hannah a une réunion des préfets, avant le petit-déjeuner. Ils doivent former les nouveaux préfets, et faire un topo pour Poufsouffle. Quant à Susan, je tairais le nom de sa motivation.

- Depuis quand une motivation a un nom ? Tu as veillé trop tard, Elenor ! se moque Alis, toujours dissimulée sous ses draps.

- C'est un garçon ? Je suis persuadée, qu'il s'agit de Michaël Corner. Il arrête pas de lui faire du charme, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture. Tout ce que je peux dévoiler, c'est que je l'ai surprise, elle et sa motivation, dans une proximité étonnante, dans une salle de classe déserte, révèle-t-elle, l'air triomphant.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais rien dire ? taquine Alis.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait. Ce ne serait pas drôle, si je n'avais rien pu dire.

- Espèce de commère ! »

Un oreiller me fait taire.

« Arrête, il faudrait quand même qu'on se dépêche, si on ne veut pas être en retard, dès le premier jour.

- Il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

- Quelles habitudes ? C'est toi, Elenor qui a la réputation d'être toujours en retard. Je ne tiens pas à être impliquée.

- Bande de râleuses ! »

Après quelques difficultés du même genre, j'arrive à me diriger dans la Grande Salle, pour y prendre une collation sur le pouce. Un toast dans la bouche, je prends l'emploi du temps que me tend le professeur Chourave, en essayant de rendre compréhensible un « merci ».

Premier cours, défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est l'occasion de voir ce que valent les cours du nouveau professeur.

Fonçant vers le troisième étage, où se trouve la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, j'arrive à me faufiler entre élèves piailleurs, escaliers capricieux et passages secrets piégés.

La matinée avec le nouveau professeur, Melle Dahlia, se passe plutôt bien. Malgré sa petite taille et son jeune âge, elle a su d'emblée clarifier les choses, et nous faire entendre que ses cours ne sont pas de tout repos, ce que nous avons constaté dès cette leçon-ci. Elle a commencé par nous distribuer un interrogatoire pour évaluer notre niveau. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves lisent ce questionnaire, je vois les yeux s'écarquiller, les têtes se baisser, et les regards se désespérer. Même si toutes les questions sont au programme des années précédentes, il est certain que nos petites têtes ont eu le loisir d'oublier les détails tels qu'ils sont demandés sur les charmants parchemins qu'elle nous a distribués. S'ensuit une mise en pratique de quelques sortilèges, que nous connaissons déjà, et il est clair que pour la majorité des élèves, la pratique est beaucoup plus assimilée que la théorie. Son visage dur réussit à s'orner d'un modeste sourire, lorsque la leçon prend fin. Et les élèves quittent la salle de classe, avec pour la plupart un horrible mal de tête.

Les autres cours de la journée ne m'apportent guère de nouveautés, hormis la rengaine que semblent chanter tous les professeurs : les ASPICs, les ASPICs et les ASPICs. Remarquez, ce n'est pas non plus tout à fait nouveau. Depuis notre cinquième année, il suffit de remplacer le mot « BUSEs » par « ASPICs », et d'y mettre encore plus de persévérance, de menaces voilées, et vous avez le discours que nous a proclamé le corps professoral, et en divers exemplaires. Je commence déjà à regretter ma sixième année.

Les jours s'écoulent ainsi, et les devoirs distribués ne me laissent guère de loisirs, de soirées libres, ni le temps de penser. Mais cela n'est pas plus mal, le travail m'étourdit, et j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, un autre univers appelé Poudlard.

Mais ce soir-là, rien n'est pareil. Ce soir-là, mon esprit est embrumé dans la mélancolie, et mes pensées sont à nouveau tournées vers ce futur mari, dont je ne connais rien. Mes amis discutent à côté potions, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique. Ils s'aident mutuellement dans leurs devoirs. Ils sont à côté, et pourtant je ne les entends pas, comme si une barrière invisible s'était établie entre nous. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ma composition de potion, au sujet des différentes propriétés du venin d'Acromentule, mais sans grand succès non plus. J'ai écrit quelques phrases, et l'impression de tourner en rond me submerge. Ma plume risque d'être fortement endommagée si je continue à le mordiller ainsi.

Et puis zut, j'en ai marre d'être ici, à n'arriver à rien. Je me lève, range à la va-vite mes affaires, et sors de la salle commune. Une petite promenade dans les couloirs du château me changera les idées. Ou peut-être que non ? Mes pas me mènent interminablement dans ces couloirs déjà assombris. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, quand je suis partie. Ces couloirs immenses me font penser au manoir. Je monte quelques escaliers, prend un passage secret, et aperçoit l'escalier qui mène au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Aujourd'hui, il ne devrait y avoir personne, l'idée de respirer l'air frais, et d'observer les étoiles naissantes me tente et m'entraîne irrésistiblement, tout comme le courant d'air pur que je ressens. L'escalier en colimaçon me donne le vertige, mais je n'ai qu'une idée, monter plus haut. Et c'est avec soulagement, que j'atteins le sommet.

La nuit est si belle. Un velours bleu, transpercé de mille étoiles s'offre à moi. Je m'assois contre le mur. Le ciel dégagé permet une vue imprenable de la lune, belle et scintillante, aiguisée comme une faucille.

Cette contemplation finie, je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de ressurgir, et le désespoir m'envahit. Tout doucement, les larmes finissent par couler. Il fait froid, je resserre instinctivement les genoux contre mon corps. Le vent s'est levé et me transperce comme une lame. Mais je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Le temps se fait infini, dans l'espace de mes songes.

Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas retentissent.

Coincée dans mon monde à moi, je n'ai rien entendu, jusqu'au moment où une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là. »

Je me tourne surprise. Et apparaît l'image d'un garçon brouillée par mes larmes. J'essuie prestement mes yeux. Et il me tend un mouchoir. Il s'est assis en face de moi, et me dévisage. Mes yeux doivent être rougis, je dois avoir l'air complètement pathétique. Et il ne faut pas en penser davantage pour que mes joues se colorent aussi. Je détourne la tête honteuse.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là, répète-t-il, d'une voix calme. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Et puis tu vas attraper mal.

- Le couvre-feu est écoulé ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. »

Mes yeux osent se lever sur lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il sourit. Il doit avoir mon âge. Des cheveux blonds éclairent son visage, tandis que deux yeux gris me fixent.

« En tant que préfet, je dois surveiller les couloirs du château. Mais je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici, répond-il.

- Tu vas m'enlever des points ?

- Non, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je ne voudrais pas te causer d'autres problèmes, j'ai déjà l'impression que tu en as assez.

- Oh, ce n'est rien d'important.

- Peut-être. Tu es allé te réfugier dans un endroit où tu devais espérer ne rencontrer personne. Tu as les yeux rougis et les joues mouillées. Peut-être il n'y a pas de raison à ça. Mais si tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien, je pourrais toujours faire semblant d'y croire, réplique-t-il en esquissant un sourire ironique.

- Je suis fiancée à un homme que je ne connais pas.

- Que tu ne connais pas ?

- Oui, j'ignore qui il est. »

Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent :

« Je connais un peu ce problème.

- C'est vrai ?

- Sauf que je connais parfaitement ma fiancée, peut-être beaucoup trop. Et je n'ai pas envie de la connaître davantage. Encore moins de me lever chaque jour à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, j'en ai honte. Et j'ai peur que mes amis ne comprennent pas. »

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu :

« Tu m'as confié ton secret, et je t'ai confié le mien. Nous sommes quittes. »

Je baisse les yeux, d'un air peu convaincu.

« Je te ramène à tes dortoirs. Je ne voudrais pas que demain, tu sois malade, » reprit-il.

Il me tend la main et m'aide à me lever. Ma main dans la sienne est glacée.

« Quelle est ta maison ?

- Poufsouffle. »

Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux, mais je n'y prends pas garde.

Nous descendons ensemble l'interminable escalier, et gardant le silence, nous parcourrons les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Devant le tableau représentant les licornes, nous nous arrêtons. Il me regarde et me demande :

« Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

- Gladys Owain.

- Drago Malefoy. »

Et sur ces mots, il se retourne et disparaît dans l'obscurité.


	6. Un homme dans les ténèbres

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** Blabla, JKR a tout, blabla, même Harry Potter, blabla, moi j'ai rien.

* * *

Alors tout d'abord, je remercie **Magmus**, qui m'a permis de reprendre une de ses idées. Du coup, je lui ai fait un petit cadeau dans ce chapitre. Elle reconnaîtra..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un homme dans les ténèbres**

Les draps se referment sur moi, réchauffant mon corps glacé. Mes yeux se closent peu à peu entraînés par l'éternel besoin de sommeil. La nuit s'écoule, morne et lente, m'amenant de rêves en rêves, tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Un jeune homme blond y apparaissait successivement dans les rôles de chevalier, bourreau et juge. Ces songes, à mon réveil, ne me laissent que quelques vagues images et une saveur d'angoisse.

La journée ne s'annonce guère mieux. Mes éternuements commencent à déranger mes partenaires de chambrée, et les mouchoirs à s'amonceler dans mes poches. Je me demande encore ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête, d'avoir voulu jouer les romantiques à pleurer au sommet d'une tour, et de m'être confiée à un inconnu. Un inconnu… on ne peut pas dire que je connaisse Drago Malefoy, mais sa réputation me suffit pour me demander comment le comportement de cette nuit a pu être le sien. A moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'hallucinations, ou un autre de ces rêves bizarres.

Durant les cours, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ma tête tombe de fatigue, je me sens tour à tour glacée et brûlante. Une visite à l'infirmerie ne sera finalement pas superflue. Mais cela pourra bien attendre la fin de la journée.

L'heure du déjeuner sonne. Et d'un pas redevenu un peu moins las, je suis mes amis vers la grande salle. A peine installée à table, mes yeux scrutent l'épaisse foule d'élèves affamés.

Je veux le voir, je veux me prouver que la scène d'hier n'était pas un rêve ou une hallucination causée par la maladie couvée. Et nos deux regards se croisent. Il s'empresse de détourner la tête, à ma vue. Mais je m'en moque bien. Il est là, il n'est pas un songe ou un fantôme. Il se sert du rôti, et ses dents mastiquent en rythme comme pour tout être réel.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange, une leur où se mêlent mépris, arrogance et souffrance. Oui, beaucoup de souffrances…

&&

Mme Mintle allait s'occuper de son jardin, en sifflant l'air d'une chanson des Gentlemen Wizards. Dance in the rain, puisque tel était le nom de la chanson, lui rappellerait toujours ce jour de bal, où elle avait rencontré M Mintle. Cette soirée avait été enivrante. Ils n'avaient cessé de danser, jusqu'à l'aube où ils étaient tombés morts de fatigue dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Mme Mintle. D'un sobre mouvement de baguette magique, elle mit en terre quelques fleurs, qu'elle avait achetées dans la boutique Flower Power, qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes à Eddington.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette derrière un buisson, attira son attention. A pas mesurés, elle s'avança et d'une main, écarta la haie qui dissimulait la forme.

Elle sursauta, poussa un hoquet de frayeur et sa baguette tomba.

Il gisait sur le sol, immobile. Ses cheveux qui devaient être blonds, étaient recouverts de sang et de boue. Deux profondes entailles sur son abdomen laissaient écouler un sang noir et visqueux.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se pencha sur lui. Il respirait toujours. Mais la pâleur de son visage n'était pas de bon augure.

Elle se précipita chez elle, réveilla son mari qui sommeillait doucement sur un fauteuil. La situation éclaircie, il disparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Il avait eu de la chance. Pourtant, la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été terrible, quand il avait appris que Drago avait tenu au bout de sa baguette la vie de Dumbledore, et n'avait rien osé faire. S'il ne pouvait tuer un vieillard démuni sur ordre de Sa Seigneurie, aucune confiance ne pouvait lui être accordée. On le tortura sans ménagement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le jugea pas assez important pour assister à cette charmante séance. Il confia ce travail à d'obscurs et cruels bourreaux. Ceux-ci le croyant mort, jetèrent son corps dans la forêt avoisinante.

Mais dans l'épaisseur de leur cruelle bêtise, ils n'aperçurent pas la maison dissimulée derrière les arbres. Drago luttant contre la douleur, contre la vie qui l'abandonnait lâchement après 16 ans, réunit ses forces pour ramper vers la maison, qui apparaissait comme une lueur d'espoir dans un ciel si sombre.

Le reste n'avait été que chance et humiliations.

La maîtresse de maison l'avait aperçu, et avait alerté le ministère. Il fut envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Enfermé dans tout ce blanc, dans cette propreté et cette pureté, son corps se remit vite, mais son esprit resterait marqué à jamais.

Le ministère lui demanda des comptes. Un procès eut lieu. L'estime qu'aurait pu lui procurer jadis le nom des Malefoy, n'était plus. Son père était prisonnier à Azbakan, sa mère avait disparu. Un avocat commis d'office se chargea de sa défense. Accusé de complicité pour meurtre, d'atteinte à la sécurité d'un lieu hautement protégé, et de bien d'autres charges, ce fut les quelques mois qui le séparaient des dix-sept ans requis pour la majorité, qui le sauvèrent d'Azkaban. Il fut condamné à deux mois de travaux d'intérêt général, et un renvoi définitif de Poudlard.

Mais là aussi, le destin l'aida, en la personne d'un certain M Lowell. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard plaida sa cause, arguant les pressions qu'il avait subies.

« Certaines des personnes présentes ici, n'ont pas mieux agi, il y a dix-huit ans. Certaines personnes ici n'ont pas eu non plus le courage de risquer leurs vies et celles de leurs familles, pour tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment pouvez-vous penser que ce garçon de seulement seize ans, aurait pu mieux faire ? Ses parents ne sont plus là pour le veiller, et il est déjà confronté à l'emprise d'un esprit malfaisant, qui a manipulé tant d'adultes. »

Il reprit de sa superbe, et lissa un favori.

« Vous voulez l'expulser de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire l'exclure de votre société. Quelle solution idéale ! Vous voulez l'abandonner à son sort. Vous abandonnez l'un des vôtres, une des nombreuses victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand celui-ci saura que M Malefoy est encore en vie, ses jours seront comptés. Vos consciences sont-elles si peu chargées, que vous pourriez endosser un meurtre ? A Poudlard, nous pourrions le surveiller, le remettre dans le droit chemin et le protéger. Choisissez donc en libre conscience d'abandonner un de vos enfants aux loups ou de lui donner une nouvelle chance. »

Ce discours convainquit le jury, il avait su toucher le point faible. Il se proposa pour être son responsable légal, ce qui fut bien sûr accepté.

La sentence d'exclusion de Poudlard fut donc annulée.

Il fut envoyé dans un orphelinat, et passa les deux mois, qui précédèrent la rentrée à Poudlard, à exécuter des travaux d'intérêt général.

Jamais ces deux mois d'été ne furent aussi horribles. On l'exposa à toutes sortes de tâches humiliantes et dégradantes. Il fut homme d'entretien au ministère, à passer le balai, là où son père avait jadis régné par ses relations pécuniaires. Et il voyait tous les jours les regards méprisants des employés qui auraient dû courber l'échine devant lui.

Quand il rentrait à l'orphelinat, il ne retrouvait que misère, une misère à laquelle il était peu habitué. Ici la loi de la jungle régnait. Et si l'on voulait se faire respecter, il fallait savoir s'imposer. Le grand âge de Drago l'aida.

Orgueil et fierté périrent en lui. Et il apprit à ses dépens, qu'il ne pouvait que compter sur lui-même, et non sur la situation et la fortune qu'avaient bâtis ses aïeux. Il se promit désormais qu'il n'aurait plus ni maître, ni serviteur, seulement lui dirigeant sa propre vie. Il leur montrerait à tous, non plus ce qu'était un Malefoy, mais qui était Drago Malefoy. La vengeance brûlait en son cœur, et elle y brûlerait toujours. Elle serait le moteur de son ambition.

La rentrée à Poudlard, même si elle marquait la fin des asservissements dans les couloirs du ministère et la fin de sa vie misérable à l'orphelinat, ne fut pas non plus facile. Revenir dans ce nid de vipères qu'étaient devenus les dortoirs de Serpentard, ne fut pas des plus aisés. En apparence, la situation ne changea pas. Les Serpentards continuèrent à lui vouer une admiration sans bornes, et les autres le craignaient. Mais il sentait que cette admiration était factice, et qu'il valait mieux éviter de leur tourner le dos. Dès qu'il se retournait, il pouvait sentir le souffle avide de ces carnassiers, qui n'attendaient qu'une faiblesse de sa part pour l'achever. Peu à peu, il s'éloigna d'eux.

Seule Pansy lui resta fidèle, et il ne saurait dire si cela lui apporta du réconfort ou non. Ses parents aussi n'étaient plus en position de s'occuper d'elle. Son père tenait sûrement compagnie à son propre paternel, dans les geôles d'Azkaban. Et sa mère… sa mère n'avait jamais été d'une quelconque utilité, elle vaquait dans les couloirs de leur manoir, tel un pantin. Il y avait pourtant une chose qui n'avait pas changé, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui. Mme Parkinson tenait toujours à leur futur mariage, et elle sut lui rappeler l'engagement qu'il avait pris auprès de sa fille, lors de leurs fiançailles. Il ne comprenait pas cette obstination, et essaya de l'en dissuader, mais en vain. Il pensait qu'elle était convaincue, qu'ayant le sang des Malefoy dans ses veines, il saurait se rétablir de cette fâcheuse situation. Et elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, du moins, il l'espérait.

Ainsi, malgré les épreuves traversées, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se libérer de toutes ses chaînes. Et Pansy continuait à vouloir obstinément partager sa destinée avec lui. Cela ne se ferait pas. Il s'enfuirait plutôt.

&&

Il lève la tête, et nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Ces yeux gris brillent étrangement, comme deux poignards acérés. Je baisse la tête, et me plonge dans l'observation du contenu de mon assiette.

L'après-midi, les cours finirent à seize heures. La bibliothèque, havre de paix et seconde maison pour les septièmes années, nous accueillit. Je réussis enfin à finir mon devoir de potions, et je plonge dans les méandres de mes cours de métamorphose. Mais des éclats de voix interrompent bientôt mes révisions.

« Je te dis que les racines de Mandragore ne peuvent être cueillies que quand elles ont atteint leur maturité.

- C'est faux, on peut aussi se servir de leurs racines, quand elles ont immatures, lance Mikaël.

- Tu es vraiment trop têtu ! Regarde donc dans ton manuel ! réplique Elenor.

- Justement ils ne disent nulle part qu'on ne peut pas utiliser les racines de Mandragore immature.

- C'est toujours comme ça, avec toi ! Il faut toujours que tu aies raison !

- C'est bien de le reconnaître, car j'ai toujours raison ! Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu avais tort quand… »

Ils n'ont pas le loisir d'en dire davantage. Mme Pince arrive, rouge de fureur :

« C'est une bibliothèque ici ! Si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, je vous exclus ! »

Elenor prend ses affaires, et part l'air furieux. Alis et moi n'en menons pas large, il est vrai que les disputes entre Mikaël et Elenor sont monnaie courante, mais nous ne savons vraiment plus que faire pour y mettre un terme.

Mikaël nous lance un regard désolé. Brusquement, il se lève, faisant crisser la chaise, et sort précipitamment hors de la bibliothèque, sous le regard enragé de Mme Pince. Je me rassure en me disant qu'il va aller lui présenter ses excuses.

Me rappelant que je devais aller à l'infirmerie pour mon rhume, je remballe mes affaires et laisse Alis plongée dans un épais bouquin.

Je sors de la bibliothèque, et au détour d'un couloir, je m'arrête brutalement de surprise. Mikaël et Elenor sont enlacés et s'embrassent au beau milieu du couloir. Les livres que je tiens dans mes bras, tombent. Dans le fracas, ils se séparent brusquement. Elenor rougit et s'enfuit. Mikaël bredouille des paroles incompréhensibles et part dans la direction opposée.

Encore sous le choc de la surprise, je ramasse les livres éparpillés au sol, quand une idée traverse mon esprit. Moi, qui voulais les réconcilier, ils ont trouvé eux-même un excellent moyen de mettre fin à leurs querelles. Un sourire malicieux se pose sur mes lèvres.

Alors que je me dirige vers l'aile est, où se trouve l'infirmerie, j'éternue à nouveau, et en tentant désespérément de sortir un mouchoir de ma poche, les livres se répandent à nouveau par terre. Je me penche pour les ramasser, en pestant. C'est alors que j'entends plusieurs voix :

« Tu n'es qu'un minable, Potter ! Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

- Ce que tu as fait est ignoble, Malefoy ! J'espère que tu en prends conscience !

- Il y a eu un procès et j'ai payé ma dette ! Fous-moi la paix, maintenant !

- Pour moi, tu resteras toujours le complice de son meurtre, et tes mains sont tâchées de sang !

- Comme si je me préoccupais de cet homme sénile ! Il est mort, Potter !

- Harry, range cette baguette ! Malefoy, ne le mérite pas.

- C'est bien, Potter ! Ecoute ces sages conseils, nous règlerons nos problèmes plus tard. »

Les voix se taisent et je m'empresse de ramasser les livres, quand un jeune homme blond passe tout près de moi. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Mais il m'a dépassé, sans me faire ne serait-ce qu'un signe, me prouvant qu'il m'a reconnue.

Soudain, une main se tend et m'aide à prendre les livres. C'est lui.

« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pense ce que tu veux.

- Je ne te connais pas, je ne me permettrai pas de te juger. »

J'éternue à nouveau, et il reprend de justesse les ouvrages qui allaient encore m'échapper.

« Je crois que je vais les garder, avant qu'ils ne retombent. Finalement, tu as bien attrapé mal, hier soir.

- Oui. »

Je sors un mouchoir.

« Et mon mouchoir trouve enfin une utilité.

- …

- Où allais-tu ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Très bonne idée. Je t'accompagne, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes encore ces livres. »

Arrivés à la porte de l'infirmerie, il me rend mes livres. Nous restons là, sans rien dire. Mais ses yeux se posent irrémédiablement sur moi :

« J'aimerais te revoir.

- Si tu le veux.

- Que dis-tu de demain, à vingt heures, devant la statue de Boris le Hagard ?

- D'accord. A demain alors.

- A demain. »

Je l'observe s'éloigner, sa cape virevoltant, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie, j'hésite. Je me dis déjà que la Pimentine va me rendre ridicule, avec de la fumée sortant des oreilles. Mais la menace d'un éternuement imminent efface vite mes doutes, et je rentre.


	7. De la fumée

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** Blabla, JKR a tout, blabla, même Harry Potter, blabla, moi j'ai rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : De la fumée**

Effectivement, j'ai l'air très malin avec cette fumée sortant de mes oreilles. Mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais y échapper. A partir du moment où j'ai osé passer le seuil de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh m'a pour ainsi dire, sauté dessus, et m'a ordonné de boire le flacon de Pimentine, qu'elle me tendait. Alors, soit, mon rhume s'est envolé, mais j'ai une telle distinction avec ces jolies fumerolles qui s'échappent de mes oreilles.

Bref, la journée se finit dans un parfaite normalité. Il ne me reste qu'à me plonger tête la première dans un traité de sortilèges, pour préparer le cours du lendemain, et une fois terminé, je vais me coucher paisiblement.

Le lendemain, je me surprends à être d'humeur très joyeuse et à avoir une énergie incroyable. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être capable de tout en cette merveilleuse journée. Car, oui, c'est une merveilleuse journée, le soleil darde ses puissants rayons à travers les fenêtres, apportant chaleur et lumière dans les froids couloirs de Poudlard, les éclairant d'un jour nouveau. Ma bonne humeur n'est, hélas, pas contagieuse. Mikaël et Elenor sont désespérément silencieux et font tous les efforts du monde pour s'éviter. Comment un simple baiser peut-il les rendre aussi différents et froids l'un envers l'autre ? Je crois que je préférais encore quand ils se disputaient. Ils ont intérêt à vite se réconcilier, je ne voudrais pas être obligée d'y mettre mon petit grain de sel. Et puis essayer de faire la conversation avec seulement Alis, quand tous les deux sont muets, commence à devenir vraiment pénible.

Mais la soirée approche, ma bonne humeur disparaît, pour laisser place à une angoisse grandissante, mêlée à une certaine excitation. Les coups de vingt heures vont bientôt retentir, et l'idée de revoir Drago me tord l'estomac. Sans compter le nombre de questions qui m'assaillent et me brûlent les lèvres. J'ai un rendez-vous, car oui, on peut l'appeler ainsi, c'est bien un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je disais donc, j'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon dont je connais à peine le nom et quelques autres détails futiles. Que sais-je sur lui ? Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, il est Serpentard en 7ème année. Tout comme moi, il est fiancé contre sa volonté. Et quoi d'autre ? La conversation que j'ai surprise, m'a fait comprendre qu'il pouvait être complice de choses graves, et qu'il a été puni pour ça. « Il y a eu un procès, et j'ai payé ma dette… » Je tourne et retourne dans ma tête cette phrase, me demandant ce qu'il a bien pu commettre. Mais une petite voix me suggère de ne pas prendre en compte ces éléments, ainsi que sa réputation. Après tout, c'est du passé, et je ne vais pas fier mon jugement sur des bruits de couloir. Avec moi, il a été gentil, que m'importe le reste ? Et de toute façon, il n'est qu'une connaissance, il sera peut-être même un ami, mais seulement pour cette année… Quel mal y a-t-il donc à se faire un nouvel ami ?

La statue de Boris le Hagard me fixe de son air étrange, et me met mal à l'aise. Je repense aux paroles de ma mère, à l'interdiction qu'elle m'avait faite de voir un garçon, qu'elle pourrait l'apprendre… Que voulait dire cette interdiction, et qui pourrait le lui dire ? Je me demande si je ne me suis pas encore mise dans un beau pétrin. Mon père serait furieux, si je ruinais mes fiançailles.

Drago apparaît. Il m'a fait attendre, ou plutôt c'est moi qui suis en avance. Mon angoisse disparaît comme par enchantement, et toutes mes interrogations se volatilisent, en voyant son sourire. Ce sourire charmeur, qui doit faire craquer bien des filles… Je suis vraiment d'une niaiserie insupportable.

Il s'approche, et me chuchote :

« Viens. »

Avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot, il me fait signe de rester silencieuse. Me prenant la main, il m'emmène dans un couloir reculé, et ouvre une porte. Les rangées de tables s'alignent parfaitement face au bureau professoral et au tableau noir. Drago m'entraîne vers une des tables, et me fait asseoir. Il reste debout, et je le regarde étonnée. Son visage est soucieux.

« Ecoute Gladys, il y a certaines choses que je dois mettre au point.

- Très bonne entrée en matière, je souligne ironiquement. Je t'en prie, continue. »

Il me dévisage, interdit, puis reprend :

« Je suis un Serpentard, et tu es une Poufsouffle…

- Jusque là, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Je ne pense pas que nos camarades respectifs apprécieraient de nous voir ensemble…

- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Je te rappelle quand même, que c'est toi qui as proposé qu'on se revoie.

- Pourquoi tu n'y tenais pas ? » demande-t-il, sur un ton glacial.

Ces paroles me font l'effet d'une douche froide, et je baisse les yeux.

« Si tu le permets, je continue. J'ai envie de te voir. Mais j'aurai des ennuis, si jamais ça se sait.

- Des ennuis ?

- Si tu crois que Serpentard est une maison conviviale, tu te trompes. Je suis déjà en mauvaise posture, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait, s'ils apprenaient que je vois régulièrement une Poufsouffle.

- Je comprends… D'un autre côté, ça m'arrange aussi. »

C'est son tour de prendre un air outragé.

« Mes parents m'ont interdit de voir un garçon. »

Les traits de son visage se détendent.

« Avant même tes fiançailles, demande-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi leur désobéis-tu ? »

Je relève la tête, et fixe ses yeux gris.

« Parce que j'en ai envie, dis-je résolument.

- Au moins, nous sommes d'accord. Il suffira de se voir tous les mercredis à cette heure, ici. Personne n'en saura rien.

- Ca veut dire que, en dehors du mercredi soir, on doit faire comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas ?

- Oui. »

Ce 'oui' a vraiment une saveur amère.

« Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais il faut faire ainsi. »

Un silence s'installe, qu'il interrompt :

« Ca suffit maintenant, arrêtons de parler de ça. Parle-moi un peu de toi. »

Je lui raconte donc un peu de tout, mes cours, mes amis. Il me dévoile quelques pans de sa vie. L'atmosphère se détend. Quelques heures plus tard, nous émergeons de notre conversation pour nous rendre compte que la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Il m'accompagne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour éviter que je me fasse sanctionner, si j'étais surprise hors de mon dortoir à cette heure de la nuit. Avant de nous nous quitter, nous nous promettons de nous revoir la semaine suivante, comme convenu.

Les semaines passent, apportant leur lot de devoirs, de bonheurs et de dépits. Les soirées avec Drago me deviennent de plus en plus indispensables. Une complicité naît petit à petit, comme jamais je n'aurais cru en avoir avec un garçon. Par contre, les autres jours de la semaine sont une véritable torture. Le voir me croiser sans m'accorder un regard suffit à saper mon moral pour toute la journée. J'ai beau savoir que notre arrangement a été fait d'un commun accord. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout pourrait être beaucoup plus simple, que l'on pourrait simplement être amis, sans être jugés, sans être menacés par nos familles ou nos camarades. Tellement d'autres élèves ont cette chance. Je me dis aussi que cela aurait été plus facile si l'on ne s'était pas rencontrés. La nuit, avant de m'endormir, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin jaune qui surplombe mon lit, je rêve. Je songe à un endroit où nous pourrions nous voir librement tous les jours. Je vois apparaître sur le tissu jaune, son doux sourire.

Un lundi n'y tenant plus, je décide d'aller le voir, malgré tout. En allant vers la grande salle, à l'heure du dîner, je l'aperçois. J'accélère le pas pour le rattraper.

« Drago. »

Le visage qui se tourne vers moi, je ne le reconnais pas. Est-il vraiment possible que tout le mépris et l'arrogance que je peux y lire, me soit destiné ? Il a un rictus affreux, et continue son chemin.

Je reste figé, au beau milieu du couloir. C'est là le rôle qu'il se donne en temps normal, envers une Poufsouffle ? Je me sens terriblement humiliée. D'un autre côté, il m'avait prévenue.

Deux jours plus tard, je passe devant la statue de Boris le Hagard. C'est la mort dans l'âme, que je pousse la porte. Il est là, assis nonchalamment.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas chercher à me parler », commence-t-il, sur un ton autoritaire.

Honteuse, je baisse le regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? reprend-il.

- Je voulais croire, que c'était possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui était possible ?

- Que je puisse venir te parler, sans avoir besoin de me cacher.

- Et bien, tu t'es trompée. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête. Mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible.

- Noël approche.

- Oui, je sais. »

Sa voix a quitté le ton sévère, qu'il employait jusque là. Des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux. Il me prend dans ses bras.

Oui, Noël approche. Pour les autres élèves, ce ne sont que de simples vacances, la perspective des fêtes et des cadeaux. J'avoue que leur enthousiasme me déprime. Mikaël et Elenor se sont réconciliés, et même beaucoup plus. Les voir s'embrasser dans tous les coins du château, devrait me réjouir, et pourtant… La vérité est que je les jalouse.

La dernière semaine avant Noël, je me rends au troisième étage, avec une idée bien arrêtée.

« Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances de Noël ? j'entonne.

- Je reste ici.

- Si j'arrive à convaincre ma mère de t'inviter à notre Bal de Noël, tu viendras ?

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Je connais ma mère. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'inviter ?

- Pour qu'on puisse se voir. Là-bas, nous serons peut-être courtois et déférents l'un envers l'autre. Mais jamais ils ne penseront, que le jour de mes fiançailles, j'emmènerais…

- Tu emmènerais qui ?

- Je veux dire, que là-bas, nous pourrons nous parler en public, ils n'auront rien à nous reprocher. Il suffira de ne pas en faire trop. »

Il soupire.

« C'est une mauvaise idée.

- En quoi ?

- Si tu crois qu'aller à tes fiançailles peut me faire plaisir, grimace-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, j'aimerais que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Oui. »

Il tourne la tête, et s'abîme dans la contemplation du ciel terriblement noir, que l'on peut observer à travers les larges fenêtres de la salle.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas.

- C'est de moi que ça dépend. »

Deux jours plus tard, mes valises sont fin prêtes. Les cours ont fini à seize heures, pour nous laisser le temps de nous préparer. Je dépose mes bagages dans un coin du dortoir, des elfes se chargeront de les transporter à bord du Poudlard Express.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée du château, où d'ici un quart d'heure, les voitures tirées par les Sombrals arriveront pour nous mener à la gare de Pré au lard.

Je ferai vraiment tâche au milieu de tous ces élèves, pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Drago arrive en face de moi. Je baisse la tête, pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Mais il me prend le bras, et m'entraîne vers un passage secret.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, le couloir était désert. Personne ne nous a vus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dis-je.

Je suis furieuse, furieuse qu'il ne me laisse pas retourner chez moi, furieuse de le revoir. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile !

« Il me reste une chose à faire avant que tu ne partes. »

Je m'exclame d'un ton sévère : « Ah, bon ! C'est quoi ? »

Il se penche sur moi, prend mon visage entre ses deux mains, et avant que je n'aie pu protester, il prend possession de mes lèvres.

Oh, ces lèvres ! Un frisson m'envahit, le monde tourne. Le doux baiser devient passion, ses lèvres me brûlent, ses bras enveloppent ma taille. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je panique. Je me débats et le repousse.

« On ne peut pas… »

Et je m'enfuis, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

_Voilà, le dénouement approche. Notamment la question du « fiancé mystère » (on dirait le nom d'un jeu télévisé, lol !) sera résolue dans le prochain chapitre. A moins que je ne sois trop sadique, et que je ne coupe un peu._


	8. Grand froid

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** Blabla, JKR a tout, blabla, même Harry Potter, blabla, moi j'ai rien.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Grand froid**

Ainsi va la vie. Mon premier baiser ne peut mener qu'au néant.

J'ai vraiment été stupide, je savais que cela pouvait arriver un jour, je le savais parfaitement. Et je n'ai rien fait, j'ai même espéré inconsciemment que cela se produirait. Et maintenant… Que faire ? Quelle question idiote ! Je ne peux rien faire.

Le paysage défile, à travers la vitre, monotone et ennuyeux. Les reliefs et les cours d'eau s'enchaînent avec constance.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. Contre moi, surtout, qui ai agi sans réfléchir, qui me suis laissée guidée par les évènements. Et contre lui, qui connaît parfaitement ma situation et qui n'a agi qu'à sa guise, en égoïste qu'il est, n'ayant même pas songé aux conséquences pour moi.

Je lève les yeux, et observe la teinte bleu-gris du ciel, qui s'étend vers l'horizon. Je me mens. Je suis malheureuse, et je sais pertinemment pourquoi. Je ne le déteste pas, je ne lui en veux pas et c'est bien pire que tout. C'est moi la seule coupable et la seule responsable. Je me suis laissée gentiment prendre à un piège, que j'avais clairement vu. J'ai été une proie consentante et je ne le regrette même pas.

Si mes parents viennent à l'apprendre…

Les kilomètres défilent et défilent. La neige finit par tomber et recouvre le sol d'un épais manteau glacé.

L'arrivée à King's Cross ne fut pas des plus accueillantes, ni même chaleureux.

Seule sur le quai, la neige s'amoncelant dans mes cheveux noirs, mes valises de chaque côté, je vois mes amis sauter dans les bras de leurs parents. Ils me disent au revoir, me souhaitent un joyeux Noël, et je fais de même.

Merlin, je ne leur ai toujours rien dit. Ils me croient en partance pour de simples vacances en famille. Et je ne le leur dirai probablement jamais.

Les autres élèves quittent peu à peu le quai. Mon souffle exhale une buée épaisse, j'ai froid. On m'a oublié. Je vais devoir transplaner seule dans le manoir. Ce n'est pas une calamité, mais ça augure bien de ces vacances.

Un bruit sonore retentit, je me retourne et aperçois à mon grand soulagement, notre elfe de maison apparaître. Il s'incline, au point que ses longues oreilles effleurent la neige qui recouvre le sol :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle », dit-il d'un ton cérémonial.

Ces mimiques m'énervent. Il prend mes valises, le panier où repose mon chat, s'incline à nouveau et disparaît.

Il est temps de rentrer chez moi. Je me crispe à cette pensée. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Je me retourne et contemple la locomotive rutilante du Poudlard Express. Une légère fumée s'échappe de sa cheminée, se frayant un chemin parmi les flocons de neige, jusqu'à rejoindre les épais nuages gris.

La fugue me tente. Mais avec ce temps, ce serait de la folie.

Après un léger soupir, je me concentre.

Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, je peux déjà sentir cette odeur pompeuse de propreté et de perfection. Nul parfum suspect de cuisine, nul relent de poussière, nulle odeur humaine n'est présente ici.

Et lorsque je pose mon regard sur les tentures parfaitement tirées, les marbres brillants et les tableaux aux couleurs chatoyantes, je me sens exclue, comme si moi seule ici, était souillée ou, imparfaite.

Les premiers jours de ces vacances passent avec une monotonie, qui m'exaspère. J'attends. J'ai l'impression, que le temps s'arrêtera le jour de Noël, que le monde s'arrêtera de tourner ce jour-là, pour moi. Qu'après cette date fatidique, il n'y aura plus rien. Mes devoirs de vacances restent sur mon bureau, les plumes ne sont pas sorties. L'encre n'a pas effleuré un seul parchemin. Je me contente d'errer, que ce soit dans les couloirs sordides et immenses, dans le jardin triste sous la neige, ou dans mon lit que j'ai peine à quitter, le matin. J'attends.

Ma décision d'inviter Drago me hante, et persiste. Je me dis que le faire assister à mes fiançailles mettra un terme à notre courte histoire.

Ma mère et la gouvernante sont très affairées dans les préparatifs du bal de Noël. Leurs piaillements m'énervent, tout comme l'excitation que je perçois dans leurs voix. Tout les amuse, de la décoration de la salle, à la tenue que je porterai.

Et je joue les potiches devant un miroir, à essayer maintes robes qu'elles ont commandées pour l'occasion. Elles débattent entre elles, pour savoir quelle couleur siérait mieux à mon teint, quelle coupe mettrait mes formes en valeur. Et je laisse les mains de la couturière m'habiller et me déshabiller sans fin, retoucher un ourlet et raccourcir une manche. C'est à en devenir folle.

Après plusieurs heures, la robe parfaite, selon les mots de ma mère, a été trouvée. Sa couleur bleu profond rehausse mon teint très blanc. J'ai l'air malade. Je n'aime pas cette robe.

Ma mère n'arrête pas de me contempler, elle est fière, ça se voit. C'est le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout :

« Mère, je me demandais. Avez-vous pensé à inviter M Drago Malefoy ? »

Elle me regarde interloquée.

« Non, Gladys. Tu devrais savoir que la famille Malefoy n'est pas tenue en très grande estime, ces temps-ci. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- C'est une amie, qui m'a demandé ce service. Vous connaissez Pansy Parkinson ? Elle est invitée, je crois.

- Oui, et quel est le rapport ?

- Et bien, M. Malefoy et elle sont fiancés et comptent bientôt se marier. Elle m'a fait remarquer que son fiancé n'avait pas reçu d'invitation. Je pense qu'il est légitime qu'il en ait. Il serait malvenu d'inviter sa fiancée et non lui. Et puis, s'il a le caractère des Malefoy, il relèvera vite la tête, et vous pourriez être heureux de le compter parmi vos relations. »

Elle fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Mais je sais à son petit sourire satisfait, que j'ai gagné la partie.

Elle relève la tête, et sourit largement :

« C'est une bonne idée, ma chérie. Je ne te savais pas un esprit aussi pratique. Je vais ordonner qu'on lui envoie une invitation. »

Je m'observe à nouveau dans la psyché et esquisse un sourire. Mon visage pâle s'éclaire. Elles ont raison. Cette robe me va très bien. Mon sourire s'efface.

Les jours passent, jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Je suis assise dans un fauteuil dans ma chambre, je contemple cette robe bleue, que je vais devoir bientôt enfiler.

La journée n'a été qu'un vaste remue-ménage. Les couloirs si vides d'ordinaire, sont sans cesse traversés par des elfes et des domestiques en ébullition. On croirait presque que ce manoir a fini par prendre vie. Les cuisiniers s'activent, l'orchestre répète. Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel brouhaha ici. C'en est effrayant. Je ne suis pas descendue. Je n'ose pas. Je les laisse s'affairer. Qu'ils s'amusent à organiser leur petite sauterie ! Ca m'est bien égal. Le résultat sera toujours le même. Les apparences ne cacheront pas la vérité : les Owain ont vendu leur fille. Et leur fille, c'est moi.

La robe me nargue, je la vois. Elle scintille, fait miroiter ses reflets bleus dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Elle fait frémir ses dentelles et ses soieries. Je la méprise comme tout ce qu'elle représente.

J'ai une terrible envie de hurler, de tout détruire, mais surtout de déchirer cette robe. De mes mains, j'arracherais les dentelles, je tirerais les jupons, je la découperais en petits morceaux. Violer la beauté de cette robe complice, elle plaira aux hommes, je le sais. Je pourrais la réduire en futiles morceaux de soie, qui voleraient au vent. Et je les regarderais s'éloigner et découvrir le vaste monde.

Mais non, je reste assise bien droite, bien comme il faut, sur ce fauteuil.

On frappe à la porte. C'est la domestique de ma mère. Elle se charge de me vêtir, de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Mes longs cheveux noirs sont élégamment relevés et une touche de maquillage met en valeur la pâleur de mon teint et mes yeux bleus.

C'est l'heure. Avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent, il faut que je rejoigne mes parents. Je descends les escaliers de marbre, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse dans un de ces livres pour les midinettes. Sauf que pour l'occasion, la fin ne sera pas heureuse et je ne me fie pas au prince charmant pour venir me délivrer.

Le Hall d'entrée servira de pièce où apparaîtront les invités. Un système de sécurité très sophistiqué, reposant sur les cartons d'invitation, a été mis en place. D'ailleurs, dans le jardin et au rez-de-chaussée, sont postés des gardes, prêts à intervenir à la moindre alerte.

A l'entrée de la salle de réception, mes parents se tiennent, très dignes et élégants dans leurs habits d'apparat. Ils me font signe de les rejoindre. Ma mère me sourit. Ca me met mal à l'aise, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Aucune remarque désagréable sur ma tenue, ou mon comportement, l'angoisse m'étreint. On dirait que mes parents ont soigneusement veillé à mon éducation et mon savoir-vivre, et qu'aujourd'hui, ils attendent de voir leurs efforts enfin récompensés.

La salle de réception a été largement agrandie pour l'occasion. Au fond, a été établie une estrade, où l'orchestre est installé. Sur tout le côté de la salle, de larges tables sont garnies de bouteilles et de mets divers, de nombreux serviteurs sont ici pour satisfaire les appétits des invités.

Les convives commencent à apparaître, dans des tenues plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres. La file est impressionnante et me semble sans fin. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai serré tant de mains, vu tant de visages, que j'en ai la tête qui me tourne. Penser à avoir un mot pour chacun, demander des nouvelles, essayer de se rappeler d'un nom, c'est vraiment éreintant.

De grandes dames, que je connais à peine de nom, engagent la conversation. Elles piaillent sans cesse, et de choses inintéressantes. Les rumeurs s'enchaînent, elles déballent les soucis des personnalités de ce monde, avec une frivolité et un mépris qui me donnent envie de vomir. J'ai à peine le courage de hocher la tête de temps en temps, et d'essayer d'avoir l'air présente. Je suis lasse. J'arrive à trouver un prétexte, pour fuir. Je me dirige vers le buffet. Ma gorge est sèche à force d'avoir tant parlé. Le serveur me toise d'un regard méprisant, quand j'ose lui demander s'ils ont du jus de citrouille. Non, ici que des alcools délicats, du champagne, des vins de Toscane, des liqueurs et du Firewhisky. Très bien, un verre de vin fera l'affaire.

Je me retourne, mon verre à la main et observe cette société si particulière, que j'ai eu le loisir de côtoyer pendant si longtemps. Malheureusement ma mère me voit, et m'entraîne à sa suite. Elle me présente à un riche industriel, dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Il me faut recommencer les mondanités, jouer les femmes du monde, complimenter à outrance. Son jeune fils est à ses côtés, si droit et si sérieux, que c'en est irréel pour un garçon de son âge. Je lui adresse un sourire, mais il me renvoie un regard si sombre, qu'il me glace le sang.

J'arrive à nouveau à m'esquiver. Un troisième verre de vin prend place dans ma main.

Un jeune homme m'invite à danser. Et me voilà partie sur la piste de danse, passant de cavalier en cavalier, sans ne rien retenir d'eux. Ils ne sont que des mains qui me tiennent, qui me guident, que des sourires faux, que des cheveux gominés. Je suis fatiguée, je m'excuse auprès du cavalier du moment.

Je me dirige vers le buffet, et reprend un verre de vin. La salle est comble. Je jette des regards ci et là.

C'est alors que je l'aperçois. Je souris. Il est là. Dans un costume de seconde main, il est là, parlant à ce qu'il me semble être Mme Parkinson et sa fille. Je pose mon verre, et entreprend de traverser la foule, pour aller les rejoindre.

Mais un monsieur très distingué d'une quarantaine d'années, me coupe la route et me propose de danser. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'il me prend déjà le bras, et m'entraîne sur un air de valse endiablé. Le morceau fini, j'essaye de retrouver Drago, mais il a disparu. Je me réfugie vers le buffet. Un autre verre de vin fera l'affaire pour me remonter. Et je prends un toast, pour calmer mon estomac.

« Mademoiselle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Non, pitié, je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre. Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peut se passer de cavalier en cavalier. Je me retourne pour voir l'homme, qui va subir ma mauvaise humeur.

Et c'est lui ! Le salaud, il est fier de son petit effet ! Son visage s'orne d'un sourire triomphant. Je vide hâtivement mon verre et prend son bras. Il ne dit rien. Il m'entraîne au milieu de la salle et me fait danser. Les pas s'enchaînent, et je ne peux détacher mes yeux des siens. Il me fait tourner, virevolter, je me sens légère entre ses bras. La tête me tourne, c'est enivrant. La distance entre nos deux corps n'est plus très réglementaire, et je m'en moque, personne n'y fera attention au milieu de cette foule. La pression que sa main exerce au bas de mon dos me laisse une sensation étrange. Je n'ai pas besoin de paroles, juste qu'il soit là tout contre moi.

Soudain, la magie de l'instant est rompue. L'orchestre s'est tu. Tous les visages se sont tournés vers l'estrade, où est monté mon père. A regret, je me sépare de Drago. Mon père hausse magiquement sa voix, devant les regards attentifs du public.

J'ai peur, mon cœur bat la chamade et les toasts que j'ai avalés commencent à manifester de l'inconfort dans mon estomac.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je suis fier de vous accueillir en mon manoir pour ce Bal de Noël. J'espère que cette soirée vous plaît, que le champagne coule à flots, et que la musique vous enivre. Je vous connais tous ici, certains sont des amis de longue date, d'autres des relations d'affaire. Et si je vous ai tous convié en ce jour, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un jour important pour la famille Owain. Un jour qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire... Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours. »

Des rires s'élèvent parmi l'assemblée.

« Oui, c'est vrai, réplique-t-il d'un ton jovial, que je ne lui connais pas. Je sens que je vous ennuie, alors je vais en venir aux faits. Aujourd'hui, naît une union nouvelle et, qui je l'espère, s'avérera fructueuse. Vous connaissez tous mon unique enfant, Gladys. »

De nombreux visages se tournent un instant vers moi, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'estrade. Ma respiration s'arrête, et mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine.

« Aujourd'hui, je la confie à un autre, qui prendra soin d'elle. Je vous annonce donc les fiançailles de Gladys Owain et de Ludovic Lowell. »

* * *

_Faut-il pardonner à l'auteure ses idées saugrenues ?_

_Faut-il qu'elle arrête d'écrire au beau milieu de la nuit ?_

_Faut-il qu'elle arrête d'écrire tout court ?_

_Donnez-moi la réponse grâce à une review !_


	9. Premiers contacts

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** Blabla, JKR a tout, blabla, même Harry Potter, blabla, moi j'ai rien.

* * *

Alors, celui-là, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant. Vous aurez pas mal de réponses à vos questions. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je préviens aussi que j'ai dû monter le rating (rien de bien sérieux).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Premiers contacts**

« Les deux fiancés, veulent-ils bien monter sur l'estrade ? » reprend mon père.

La fiancée, c'est moi ?

Sous le regard insistant de mon père, je fends la foule. Les quelques marches, qui me permettent d'accéder à l'estrade, me paraissent un obstacle insurmontable. Mes jambes me donnent l'impression de vouloir prendre leur indépendance, et essaient de faire tout pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche. A petits pas, j'arrive à rejoindre mon père, la tête baissée, mais son regard redevenu noir pendant l'espace d'un instant, m'oblige à reprendre courage. Je lève les yeux, et manque de défaillir. Je suis le point de mire de tous, ils me dévisagent, me scrutent. Sur ma gauche, un homme me rejoint. J'ose à peine lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Oui, c'est bien M. Lowell, directeur de Poudlard. Oh, père, quelle belle surprise m'avez-vous réservée là ? Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de choisir un tel gendre. Non, un simple garçon de bonne famille ne vous aurait pas suffi, il vous a fallu quelqu'un qui avait déjà sa place dans la société. Et quelle place !

Mon père parle, je crois qu'il présente l'homme qui se tient à côté de moi. Une main prend la mienne, c'est la sienne, la main d'un homme que je ne connais pas, et qui se croit déjà permis de manifester notre liaison par ce geste, en public. Des dames au premier rang, échangent des regards attendris, tout en nous regardant. Moi, j'ai juste envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, je ne sais rien. Et je ne veux rien savoir, je veux sortir de cet endroit horrible, je veux vivre sans que l'on m'oblige à quoi que ce soit, je veux que tous ces gens arrêtent de me scruter comme si j'étais une bête de foire, et je veux que ce malotru retire sa main de la mienne.

Je souris, une pensée amusante vient de me traverser l'esprit. Il ne faut pas dire 'je veux', mais 'je voudrais', c'est une question de politesse, Mademoiselle, répliquerait ma gouvernante.

Mon père vient de finir son petit discours, les invités applaudissent à tout rompre.

« Que la fête reprenne ! » annonce mon père, joyeux.

La main m'entraîne malgré moi, hors de l'estrade, jusqu'au centre de la salle. Une autre main insolente m'enlace la taille. La musique reprend, et mes jambes essaient tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme imposé par mon cavalier. Il est grand, mes yeux arrivent tout juste au niveau de son torse. J'ose les lever. Il me fixe avec un air satisfait, qui m'est insupportable.

Que mes parents soient damnés !

Le monde tangue autour de moi, je n'arrive plus à le suivre, je suis fatiguée et j'ai sûrement trop bu. Je n'arriverais plus à garder une contenance, s'il continue à vouloir me démontrer ses talents de danseur émérite. Ce n'est pas lui, qui a passé sa soirée à exécuter danse après danse, et à boire verre après verre.

Heureusement pour moi, l'orchestre fait une pause un moment, avant de reprendre un nouveau morceau.

Il s'arrête et me demande :

« Pourrions-nous parler un moment, en privé ? »

Je suis perdue, je regarde ailleurs, cherchant de l'aide. Mes parents me font signe de leur assentiment. Très bien.

Je hoche la tête, et le mène hors de la salle de réception. Nous traversons le hall, prenons un couloir. J'ouvre la porte du petit salon, que ma mère utilise pour recevoir ses invitées lors d'ennuyeuses après-midi.

« Parfait », dit-il, en refermant la porte.

Le piège vient de se fermer.

Il me fait asseoir sur un des canapés et se place à côté de moi.

La couleur vieux rose de ce salon me fait sourire un instant, je songe avec ironie que c'est une couleur parfaitement assortie au tête-à-tête si romantique auquel je vais avoir bientôt droit.

Je l'observe. Il n'a pas un physique désagréable. Grand, les cheveux châtains clair mi-longs, une moustache finement taillée, il me fixe de ses yeux noirs, assis nonchalamment sur le divan. Quel âge peut-il avoir ? Je dirais moins de quarante ans. Son visage est jeune, excepté quelques rides commençant à apparaître au coin des yeux. Il a l'allure d'un homme, à qui tout réussit dans la vie, un homme sûr de lui, et qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, ou qui s'avèrera obstinément dangereux s'il ne l'obtient pas. Un homme arrogant, un homme séduisant.

Il me sourit.

« Gladys, je sais, vu ton jeune âge, que tu ne dois pas être pleinement satisfaite de cette union. »

Je le dévisage décontenancée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal. Tu as seulement dix-sept ans. Envisager de passer ta vie avec un homme inconnu et qui a vingt ans de plus que toi, ne doit pas t'être facile. »

Il enveloppe ma main entre les siennes, et se rapproche légèrement.

« Je voudrais te rassurer, te promettre que tu ne regretteras rien. J'ai de grandes ambitions. Je suis déjà l'un des plus jeunes directeurs de Poudlard. Et j'ai bien d'autres projets. Je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin. Je ferais de toi, la femme la plus respectée du pays. Toutes les femmes t'envieront, tu règneras sur les soirées mondaines, auxquelles tu es habituée. »

Il m'effraie. Son visage se penche davantage sur le mien. Ma main se crispe entre les siennes.

« Tu dois juste me faire confiance. »

Il lâche ma main, se lève, se dirige vers la fenêtre, et semble se plonger dans ses pensées. Quelques instants passent, sans que je n'ose bouger ni prononcer un mot.

Soudain, il se retourne :

« Quand tu reviendras à Poudlard à la fin des vacances, ne dis rien à personne, fais comme si rien n'avait changé. Je ne peux pas empêcher la nouvelle de nos fiançailles de faire son chemin parmi les rumeurs de l'école. Mais il ne faudra pas y prêter attention. Si l'on te pose des questions, ne nie pas. Dis-leur juste que c'est vrai, mais que cela ne change rien, puisque le mariage n'aura lieu qu'à la fin de tes études. »

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

« Je pense que ce sera bien ainsi. Nous pouvons retourner à la réception. »

Il se dirige vers la porte et je le suis. Il ouvre, me laisse passer.

Sa main agrippe brusquement mon bras. Il m'entraîne vers lui, se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres froides entrent en contact avec les miennes, tandis que ses bras pressent mon corps contre le sien.

Lorsqu'il me relâche, il sourit :

« Tu sauras être une excellente épouse, Gladys. »

Et il sort.

Je ne sais plus. Je referme la porte, et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je ressens encore la pression de ses lèvres et son étreinte si forte. Les larmes finissent par couler. Je m'empresse de les sécher, avant qu'elles ne gâchent mon maquillage.

Après avoir vérifié que mes yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges et mon maquillage intact, je sors du salon et me dirige à nouveau vers la salle de réception.

La fête touche à sa fin. Les invités commencent à nous quitter. Pour certains, les nombreuses chambres du manoir sont mises à disposition.

Inconsciemment, je cherche un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, en vain. Drago doit avoir rejoint sa chambre, il ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit, tout comme Lowell, que je n'aperçois pas non plus.

Après avoir effectué mes derniers devoirs en tant que jeune fiancée, c'est-à-dire sourire bêtement, répondre oui à toutes les questions romantico-désespérantes des dames de plus de cinquante ans, je demande la permission à mes parents de me retirer.

Les jambes terriblement lasses, je monte le grand escalier de marbre et traverse l'immense couloir froid. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, la referme soigneusement derrière moi. Le dos appuyé contre la porte, les larmes reviennent. Je vais dans la salle de bains effacer toute trace de maquillage, avant que mes pleurs ne s'en chargent. Je retire péniblement ma lourde robe, pour revêtir une légère chemise de nuit. M'étant emparée d'un mouchoir, je me glisse entre les draps, et laisse libre cours à mes larmes. Il se fait très tard et mes yeux finissent par se tarir, ne me laissant plus qu'une indicible angoisse. Je serre très fort mon oreiller contre mon visage et essaie de trouver le sommeil. Mais Morphée refuse de me procurer l'oubli, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Je tourne et retourne entre mes draps.

Soudain, je me fige. Un grincement s'est fait entendre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais dans l'obscurité, je ne vois que des ombres. Un autre bruit. C'est le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme. Mon cœur s'accélère, je l'entends battre. Mais j'entends aussi des bruits de pas.

« Qui est là ? »

- Silentii Munimentum », déclame une voix.

Un sort d'insonorisation.

Je tremble.

« Lumos »

Une des bougies du chandelier posé à côté de mon lit, s'enflamme. Et dans la lumière faible et vacillante, je peux voir Drago debout à côté de mon lit. Son visage fermé et grave me fait peur.

« Collaporta », dit-il, agitant à nouveau sa baguette.

La porte se verrouille dans un étrange bruit de succion.

« Que fais-tu ici, Drago ? »

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit, et pose une main sur mon bras. Sa main effleure doucement ma peau, son regard baissé.

Il relève la tête :

« Jure-moi, Gladys, jure-moi qu'il ne te touchera jamais. »

- Il m'a… il m'a embrassé. »

Ses traits se durcissent davantage.

« Jure-moi, que tu ne seras jamais à lui. »

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te promettre ça. »

Il soulève le drap, qui me recouvre, et caresse ma jambe.

« Jure-le-moi. »

Je regarde cette main, qui d'un simple contact, me fait frissonner. Sa main impudente remonte lentement, jusqu'à passer sous le fin tissu de ma chemise de nuit. Je retiens ma respiration. La main s'en va, tandis qu'une bouche se presse contre la mienne. Des lèvres chaudes me rendent à la vie et une langue audacieuse s'invite dans ma bouche. Il caresse mes cheveux, d'un mouvement négligent. Sa main descend vers ma nuque, descend encore et touche mon sein au travers du fin tissu. Mon cœur bat contre sa main. Il rompt son baiser et je le laisse m'enlever ma chemise de nuit, ultime rempart. Je suis nue, assise devant lui. Il me regarde, m'observe. D'une main, il apprécie mes courbes. Il se lève un moment, retire son pyjama. La lumière de la bougie joue avec son corps. Il est beau. J'ai envie de glisser une main sur son torse large et imberbe. A peine a-t-il retiré son pantalon, que je peux constater à quel point il me désire. Il se couche sur moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il écarte mes cuisses.

« Tu es à moi, » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui, » ai-je la force de lui répondre, alors qu'il me pénètre.

De lents mouvements de bassin m'emmènent vite dans un autre monde, dans un monde gris comme ses yeux…

Une douce lumière s'infiltre entre mes paupières. J'ouvre les yeux, clignant devant cette lumière insistante. Il fait jour, la fenêtre laisse passer les rayons ardents du soleil tout juste levé. Je sens un souffle sur ma nuque. Je tourne doucement la tête, pour voir le visage de Drago profondément endormi. Avec précaution, je retire son bras qui repose sur moi, et me lève. Je remets ma chemise de nuit et m'assieds sur mon fauteuil. De là, je le contemple dormir.

Puis réalisant ce que j'ai fait… ce que nous avons fait, ma bonne humeur disparaît. J'aurais dû refuser, j'aurais dû le repousser, mais je n'ai pas eu ce courage. Pour être sincère, je n'y ai même pas songé. Ce devait être ainsi.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui est jour de congé pour la moitié des domestiques et surtout pour ma gouvernante. Vu qu'il doit être encore tôt, j'imagine que mes parents ne sont pas encore levés. Je dois le réveiller, et lui demander de rejoindre sa chambre. Si quelqu'un le voyait ici et en cette tenue…

Je me lève, et me penche sur lui. Je passe ma main sur son épaule. Il ouvre les yeux.

« Drago, tu dois retourner dans ta chambre. »

Il essaye de m'attirer contre lui, mais je me dégage.

« Drago. »

- D'accord, mais j'aimerais qu'on discute.

- Pas maintenant. »

Il se lève. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le contempler, tandis qu'il se rhabille.

« Dans quelle chambre étais-tu ? »

- La tienne.

- Drago !

- Au troisième étage, une chambre rouge, une couleur affreuse d'ailleurs.

- D'accord. Enlève les sorts que tu as posés hier soir, et suis-moi. »

Il défait les sorts posés sur ma chambre, il y a seulement quelques heures. Je lui prends la main, ouvre la porte, jette un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement. Le manoir est silencieux et les couloirs vides. Nous montons sur la pointe des pieds des escaliers, et traversons de longs couloirs. Au moment de nous engager dans l'escalier qui mène au troisième étage, j'entends des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix. Je me retourne et ouvre la porte qui se trouve en face de moi, que je sais être une salle de bains heureusement vide. Je pousse Drago à l'intérieur et ferme la porte le plus rapidement possible, sans bruit. Les voix se rapprochent et se précisent. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent.

« Et qu'avez-vous pensé de notre soirée ?

- Mon cher Thadeus, c'était parfait. Vous savez toujours organiser des réceptions à merveille. Et votre fille était ravissante.

- Oui, je sais. Si vous aviez vu le sourire ému de ma femme, quand vous lui avez pris la main.

- J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Pensez-vous que je doive lui parler de mes activités auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle semble gentille, voire même docile.

- Par Merlin, Ludovic ! Vous allez vite en besogne. Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Elle ne sait déjà pas que moi-même, je participe à la collecte des fonds pour sa Seigneurie. Et puis ce n'est qu'une enfant. Avez-vous vraiment besoin de l'importuner avec des affaires, qui ne regardent que vous ?

- Vous avez raison, Thadeus. Vous ne pouvez savoir comme j'ai hâte de la prendre pour épouse.

- Vous formerez un couple magnifique. J'ai éduqué sévèrement ma fille, dans l'unique attente de ce mariage. Et je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleur gendre.

- Vous me flattez, Thadeus.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Ludovic, je vais aller me coucher. Les nuits blanches ne sont plus de mon âge.

- Je vais faire de même. »

Les pas s'éloignent.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, j'avais pâli et m'étais effondrée jusqu'à me retrouver assise à même le sol. Drago s'assit à mes côtés, il paraît seulement soucieux, même pas étonné.

« Drago, tu as entendu ?

- Oui.

- Que vais-je faire ? Je viens d'apprendre en quelques minutes, que mon père et mon futur époux sont tous les deux des Mangemorts.

- Et alors ? »

Je me retourne étonnée.

« Drago, j'ai parmi mes amis, ce qu'ils appellent un 'Sang-Mêlé' et une 'Sang-De-Bourbe'. Je n'ai jamais partagé ce genre d'opinions. Je ne veux pas devenir complice du genre d'atrocités, dont sont capables les Mangemorts. Quand je pense que l'argent avec lequel mon père m'a élevée, provient peut-être de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Gladys ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu connais la famille des Malefoy ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu sais pourquoi mon père croupit à Azkaban ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes… »

Il ne m'en faut pas davantage, c'est tellement évident, que j'aurais dû m'en douter depuis bien longtemps. Je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige vers la porte. Mais il est plus rapide que moi et me bloque le passage.

« Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissé m'expliquer.

- Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? Tu es comme eux. Tu travailles pour un fanatique, qui veut tuer des milliers de sorciers innocents, juste parce que soi-disant ils ne sont pas purs ! »

Devant mes cris, il s'empresse de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

« Tu voudrais tuer mes amis, Drago ! Et tu m'as trompé, tu m'as caché ça ! Je pensais qu'en ayant fait ce que l'on a fait cette nuit, tu aurais pu m'avouer une chose si grave !

- J'avais peur de ce que tu dirais. J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas, j'avais peur que tu réagisses exactement comme tu es en train de le faire !

- Et alors, ça t'étonne ! Je ne suis qu'une naïve Poufsouffle, et toi, tu t'es bien moqué de moi, comme le salaud de Serpentard que tu es !

- C'est toi qui as des préjugés, maintenant, Gladys !

- Et merci de les confirmer !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer !

- Je ne crois…

- Ca suffit ! Tais-toi ! Oui, je suis un Malefoy ! Oui, mon père est à Azkaban, parce qu'il est un Mangemort ! Mais je n'en suis pas un ! Cette nuit, tu n'as pas vu le signe des Mangemorts sur mon avant-bras. J'ai failli l'avoir ce signe. Mais j'ai eu la malchance ou la chance d'échouer à la mission que m'avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai échoué, parce que je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore…

- Tuer Dumbledore… je répète effarée. Dis-moi que je rêve Drago. C'est un cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller.

- Non, c'est bien la vérité. Après l'échec de mon père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a menacé. Sur moi reposait le sort de ma famille. Si j'échouais, il réduirait à néant les Malefoy. Je devais trouver un moyen pour faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard. J'ai eu peur, Gladys, peur d'échouer, peur de mourir, peur que mes parents ne soient tués par ma faute. Et j'ai fini par trouver un moyen. Les Mangemorts sont entrés. J'ai trouvé Dumbledore avant eux. Je devais le tuer, et je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas tuer. Il m'a proposé de m'aider, il avait vu clair en moi, il savait qu'au fond, je n'étais pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais j'ai hésité, j'ai eu peur, j'ai perdu du temps, et les autres Mangemorts l'ont tué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a puni pour mon échec, j'ai été torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils me croient mort. Mais j'étais encore en vie. Il y a eu un procès, et j'ai payé mes dettes envers la société. »

Il s'arrête un moment.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de penser que mes erreurs pouvaient être pardonnées. Mais je me suis promis que je saurais me racheter pour le mal que j'ai fait.

- Je suis désolée Drago. Je ne savais pas, je n'imaginais pas. »

Assis contre la porte, il met sa tête entre ses mains. Je baisse la tête et pense. Je pense à tout ce qui m'est arrivée depuis que mon père m'a annoncé mes fiançailles. Ma vie en a été bouleversée. Et maintenant…

« Drago, il y a un moyen.

- Un moyen ?

- Un moyen pour racheter tes fautes.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Ecoute-moi. Tu peux toujours te battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Tu divagues, Gladys.

- Non, il y a Harry Potter. »

Il lève brusquement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce que Potter vient faire ici !

- Tu peux l'aider à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu peux te rallier à lui. C'est le seul moyen qui te reste si tu veux qu'on te pardonne tes anciennes fautes.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça », dit-il amèrement.

- Je viendrais avec toi. Je m'enfuirais avec toi. Nous serons à l'abri et nous pourrons vivre ensemble.

- Potter me déteste, il ne me fera jamais confiance !

- Il n'y a pas que Potter, et je me peux porter garant pour toi. De plus, tu es recherché par les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont voulu te tuer. Ils ont fait de toi un de leurs ennemis. Tu n'as désormais que deux choix : soit tu te caches jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ou jusqu'au jour où les Mangemorts te trouveront et te tueront, soit tu rejoins Harry Potter, et tu lui proposes ton aide. »

Il me regarde incrédule :

« Tu imagines que tu es en train de me demander de m'allier à mon ennemi ?

- Réfléchis bien, Drago. Qui a ordonné de te tuer ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Harry Potter ? Qui est ton ennemi ? »

Il soupire et baisse la tête, avant de murmurer :

« On peut essayer.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu retournes dans ta chambre, tu t'habilles correctement, tu prends tes affaires. Je vais faire de même, et on se retrouve derrière dans le jardin. Le mieux serait d'aller chez mon amie, Elenor, en attendant de pouvoir joindre Harry Potter.

- Gladys, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, ça fait des mois que j'ai peur. Maintenant, j'ai enfin pris une décision. »


	10. Epilogue

**Traditions et sortilèges **

**Personnages :** OC (Gladys Owain), Drago Malefoy**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Jeune fiancée éplorée cherche une issue à ses problèmes. Fils de mangemort cherche à se faire oublier, pris au piège entre deux camps. Lorsque deux histoires se rencontrent...

**Disclaimer :** Blabla, JKR a tout, blabla, même Harry Potter, blabla, moi j'ai rien.

* * *

Le dernier chapitre…Je remercie les lecteurs, qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Epilogue**

_Sept mois plus tard…_

Mon visage ressent la fraîcheur de la vitre, sur laquelle il est posé. Par la fenêtre étroite, je contemple les feux d'artifice, qui explosent comme des milliers de fleurs multicolores dans le ciel sombre de Londres. De nombreux hiboux survolent aussi les toits. Ce spectacle me fait sourire.

Du rez-de-chaussée, je peux entendre des voix fortes, des éclats de rires et des verres entrechoqués. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont été conviés pour fêter la victoire. Ils arriveraient presque à égailler cette maison sinistre.

Ce soir, tous les sorciers du monde boivent à la défaite de Voldemort. La grande bataille a eu lieu pendant la nuit, il y a eu de nombreux morts dans chaque camp. J'ai appris notamment que mon père et Lowell y ont trouvé la mort. Ca ne m'attriste pas, ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié cet épisode de ma vie. Ma mère encore en vie, va devoir verser des dédommagements au Ministère pour les crimes commis par son mari. Je pourrais aller la voir maintenant. La retrouver sans soutien, sans fortune, sans mari, sans domestiques, pourrait être tentant. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Je voudrais effacer de ma mémoire ces souvenirs douloureux, pour en garder plus précieusement d'autres.

S'enfuir du manoir de mes parents, avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Nous avions coupé à travers le bois, qui se trouvait derrière le parc. Je savais qu'après quelques heures de marche, nous arriverions à la maison d'Elenor. C'est sous la neige, que nous avions marché, transis, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Arrivés chez mon amie, je ne peux pas vous décrire l'étonnement de ma camarade et de ses parents. Je leur avais tout raconté, et ils nous avaient accueillis à bras ouverts.

Malgré la mauvaise volonté de Drago, j'avais réussi à joindre Harry Potter, et à lui exprimer notre souhait de l'aider. Ce fut facile. La suite le fut beaucoup moins. La haine que ressentait Harry à l'égard de Drago, était bien égale à celle de mon amant. Je dus agir autrement. Je contactais Hermione, je la savais intelligente, et surtout je savais qu'elle écouterait mes arguments. Je lui expliquais tout, mes fiançailles forcées, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Drago, notre fugue, la menace de mort qui planait sur mon amant et ses remords. Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Et j'attendis la réponse avec impatience. Elle vint, un jour pluvieux de janvier. Hermione me faisait confiance, et se fiait à moi pour juger Drago. Elle avait parlé de nous à un groupement adverse de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nous fûmes hébergés à Londres, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, et ils nous enrôlèrent.

Drago montra vite une volonté de fer et un enthousiasme certain pour participer aux missions et aux réunions de l'Ordre. Il s'y donna corps et âme. Cela n'empêcha pas une méfiance de la part des autres membres. Ses relations avec Harry Potter ne changèrent pas, il était difficile de les mettre autour d'une même table, pour discuter. Les autres membres comprirent vite que Drago pouvait leur être très utile, à condition de le maintenir éloigné de Potter. Au bout de quelques mois, ils arrivaient tout de même à se croiser dans les couloirs du 12 Square Grimmaurd, sans s'insulter ou se disputer. J'avais essayé de parler à Drago, mais le sujet 'Harry Potter' restait un sujet délicat, et sur ce point, il restait d'une obstination féroce.

Ces quelques mois, malgré la peur qui me tenaillait à chaque mission à laquelle participait Drago, malgré les horreurs de la guerre, je crois que j'avais réussi à trouver une parcelle de bonheur. Je m'occupais de l'entretien du quartier général, je faisais la cuisine, moi qui n'avais jusque là jamais touché un fourneau. Je discutais avec les membres de passage. Si faible était ma contribution, j'étais fière de participer à ma manière, à la résistance qu'exerçait l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je n'ai jamais été courageuse. Il n'y a qu'un seul jour où j'ai fait preuve de courage, le jour où j'ai accepté que Drago entre dans ma vie, et ce même jour, où je me suis enfuie avec lui. Drago non plus, n'a jamais brillé par son courage. Drago est fier et orgueilleux. S'il s'est donné autant dans les missions de l'Ordre, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il briguait le poste de chef, à cause de sa rivalité avec Harry. Et certains jours, je me plais à croire que c'était aussi pour que je sois fière de lui.

Les choses changèrent de façon inattendue, par une après-midi d'avril. Lors d'une mission, Drago fut pris dans une embuscade de Mangemorts, il fut tué par un sortilège reçu dans le dos.

Le soir-même, l'on me ramena sa dépouille. Il est enterré désormais, dans le jardin derrière le quartier général, avec tous ceux morts au combat.

J'ai frappé des poings, crié à l'injustice, hurlé et pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais rien n'y fit. Drago était mort. Je plongeais lentement dans une sombre dépression, restant enfermée dans ma chambre. Hermione, qui s'était prise d'amitié, essaya de me sortir de ma torpeur, de me faire réagir, en vain. Je me laissais dépérir. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Le matin, j'étais prise de faiblesses, et j'allais régulièrement vomir. Hermione s'inquiétait pour ma santé.

Quand un jour, elle rentra dans ma chambre avec un médicomage, je protestai, mais elle s'énerva et m'ordonna de me laisser examiner. J'obtempérais. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage m'annonçait que j'étais enceinte. Hermione sautilla en tous sens, elle l'avait pressenti.

Je mis du temps à comprendre, que la vie m'offrait une nouvelle chance. Je sortis de ma chambre et repris mes activités et mon appétit.

J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études. Je vais repasser mes ASPICs, et espérer avoir d'assez bons résultats pour m'engager dans des études de recherche magique. Le Ministère va me donner une bourse, et Harry est d'accord pour que je continue à vivre ici, tout le temps nécessaire. Je crois même que ça lui convient très bien. Depuis la mort de Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable de ne lui avoir jamais fait confiance. Il m'a proposé de me prêter de l'argent, si j'en avais besoin. J'ai refusé. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour vivre, la bourse du Ministère me suffira. De plus, je n'ose pas imaginer la tête que ferait Drago, s'il savait que son rival m'entretient.

En restant ici, je peux à ma guise aller le voir. Je m'assieds à côté de sa tombe. Je lui parle de mes projets, de notre enfant. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me raccrocher ainsi à lui, maintenant qu'il n'est plus. Je croise parfois le regard désapprobateur de Hermione, m'observant par une fenêtre, lors de ces conversations morbides.

Il me faut penser à moi maintenant, et à l'être qui grandit en moi. Il me faut penser à notre avenir.

Maintenant, je peux sentir sous mes doigts mon ventre arrondi et les mouvements de l'être qui grandit en moi. Il me reste un peu de Drago en moi, il me reste le fruit de nos amours. J'espère qu'il aura les yeux gris, comme son père.

FIN

* * *

_Ca fait du bien de voir cette histoire complète, et de pouvoir écrire le mot 'fin'._

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu. J'ai une incapacité chronique à finir une histoire, avec une phrase du style 'Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.'_


End file.
